


Tanaka is always adulting

by poopbuddypoopbuddy



Category: Tanaka is always listless - Fandom, Tanaka-kun is always listless, 田中くんはいつもけだるげ | Tanaka-kun wa Itsumo Kedaruge | Tanaka is Always Listless
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, Ohta! Bakery shop owner, Tanaka is Always Listless, Tanaka! Model, grown up Tanaka and Ohta, slight angst, tanaka is kinda sad :(, tanakakun is always listless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poopbuddypoopbuddy/pseuds/poopbuddypoopbuddy
Summary: —COMPLETED—Tanaka still isn’t very fond of this whole idea of adulting. Let alone a job. But one day, he receives a modeling job offer.AU! where Tanaka starts his journey as a model and Ohta is cautiously cheering him on as he works in his own bakery shop !
Relationships: Ohta & Tanaka (Tanaka is Always Listless), Ohta/Tanaka (Tanaka is Always Listless)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 162





	1. Tanaka is always adulting

**Author's Note:**

>   
> —P.S.,, i spelt Ohta as Oota in the beginning for some reason lmao, just ignore that :P

Tanaka was never fond of the whole idea of adulting.

He believes that being an adult is probably one of the most stressful things you could ever become. As many others would agree, most would input opinions such as taxes, car payments, or financial problems. But.. Tanaka had other reasons to believe in this thought. For example.. as an adult, you have to press the dials on the phone to do adult stuff. 

It was a pain. Tanaka didn’t like it. In his brain, in order to dial a phone, you have to first have in clutch of that phone.

Where would we get it from?.. -Our beloved, listless Tanaka shall think. 

Would it be on the kitchen counter?  
On the bedsheets?  
In your pocket?

You’d have to move your hand in order to get your phone and Tanaka doesn’t have the energy to move those hands of his to get his cellular device.  
Too much work, he would say softly.

.. Let’s be honest, the general idea of getting up out of bed was too much work.

It was so much work. Too much work. Tanaka thought living as a highschool boy was hard enough, with all the getting up early and having to brush ur teeth and do this whole morning routine. Ah, yes, Tanaka believed that if this was a definition of a tiring lifestyle.. how could he manage when he’s all grown and not a teenager anymore?

Tanaka had pondered upon that thought silently throughout his freshman year. Although, he’s probably get sidetracked and fall asleep on the spot. So the pondering continued throughout those years of his highschool life. Pondering, wondering, calculating (although not for long before he would doze off into unconsciousness) had became a little habit of his.

Sometimes he’s bring it up with Oota if the conversation led to it, so they’d talk about it for a while. Like one time during a lunchtime during their third year.

“Will you grow up?” Oota repeated Tanaka’s question, pausing his chomp on his strawberry dessert he was digging into. “Everybody’s gotta grow up, Tanaka.

“Mhn.” The listless boy hummed. “That sounds annoying.”

“Your body just can’t stop growing, Tanaka.” Oota stated, his pressed his body up again the bark of the tree, his big gently fingers ran through Tanaka’s field of coal hair within his lap. The smaller boy’s head was nestled there carelessly, he released a satisfied sigh once he felt those tender fingers. 

“I know. But I’m gonna graduate soon, Oota. And then what? ” Tanaka muttered, his tone slightly caving into a shameless whine towards the end. “Oota.. you know I won’t- .. mhm, no.. can’t do anything. I don’t know what classes I would take in college. I don’t know what to be as an adult.. All this time during highschool, it’s always been you to help me function. Schoolwork, getting to classes, helping me eat food, and buying groceries, Oota. Soon.. really soon, I’m going to have to be an adult. I don’t like it. It scares me.”

Tanaka’s hair ruffled as wind blew kindly at the two boys resting under the tree, engulfed by nature’s floor. The strings piled onto the monotone-talking boy’s eyelids, blinding his vision. 

Oota took note of his small speech and placed his lunch on the sidelines. 

He took his, now, other free hand and brushed away the hairs on his face. Those cat-like eyes stared into those big dark ones, concerned colored him as his eyebrows furrowed softly.

“Tanaka..” he mumbled, his voice as low as a faint whisper.

The boy in his lap sighed.

They both stared at eachother. Stares like these were no out of the ordinary for the both of them. It calmed the both of them and found it quite pleasant ever since they became a pair within their second year. But this stare.. it’s indifferent.

Oota was pressed with a concerned expression, that was a look he’d usually have on, yes, but Tanaka’s.. Tanaka’s eyes were sad. His eyebrows were benching downwards. His lip was quivering.

“Oota.” He sighed once more. 

“I just don’t think I can wake up for a class at one a’clock... that’s my favorite hour of the day to nap.”

..

“Well, Tanaka, I’ll be there to help you. I’ll always be there to help.” Oota reassured him, gliding the back his fingers down that china doll-like cheek of the listless boy. “Everything is going to all work out, Tanaka. We can do this. You can trust me, we’ll get through it together. Don’t worry, my Tanaka. Do you want some tea? The vending machine looks like it’s stocked up.”

“That would be nice.. Yes please.”

Although that had been the end of their conversation, with Oota heading off to the vending machine in order to retrieve hydration, Tanaka didn’t want it to leave it at that note. 

Usually, Tanaka’s brain wouldn’t even plan out the words to say as the mouth would already be in motion of saying it. That’s why Tanaka would be blunt and upfront when speaking, not really a good thing to do but he believed thinking about what to say was bothersome. When Oota had asked that question about the tea, Tanaka wanted to ask him something else regarding the drink. He wanted to refer back to how all his words were combined of ‘we’. ‘We’ll get through this together’ ‘We can do this.’ Tanaka had been through this specific thought process, but it’s been popping up more recently since more conversations about graduation has been popping up. 

Oota is always there, Is what Tanaka always says in his head whenever Oota would come and save the day. Oota is always there and there to help Tanaka. There’s always a hundred percent chance that Oota would be there by Tanaka’s side, unless he’d get caught up with assisting help to some other person with an ACTUAL need of help. Like some old lady could need serious help with carrying grocery bags while Tanaka would need help with cutting open a fish to eat. 

“What if I don’t want it to be ‘we’ anymore, Oota.” Tanaka had asked, but Oota was already inputting quarters into its slot a long walk away from the patch of grass where he lay. 

Tanaka didn’t mean this in a way where he didn’t want to be in a relationship with Oota anymore, he absolutely wanted to be with this man till afterlife, he just meant it as.. when will his own independent pride grow within him. Because throughout his whole seventeen years, it’s always been depending on others. His parents (for general baby stuff and parental guidance), his teachers (to wake him up during class and force him to stay after school in order to make sure his does his work), his sister Rino (for general household needs), .. and Oota (in charge of this whole life of his). 

Oota takes care of him because he said it’s no bother and it’s easy. He also said it’s because he cares about him and loves him. But, Tanaka doesn’t think he should feel obligated to do such a thing. As much as Tanaka’s listlessness chains him down, the boy would want to, one day, not have Oota to conclude him in a ‘we’. 

This is the problem. Tanaka isn’t dependent because of just his own self. He wants to be independent and cut his own fish or.. eat rice with chopsticks. Fully type in his grocery list in his phone notes. Walk. He’d probably be retaking his whole freshman year if it wasn’t for the gentle gorilla taking care of him.

He felt as if he was weighing Oota down. As was his listlessness chaining him down like a cement block, Tanaka felt like his was the cement block and he was dragging Oota down. If you think about it, Oota had eased into this friendship with help. Like.. literal help, he practically helped Tanaka with every little thing. If he had never met Tanaka..-

Tanaka flinched at his thinking. Halflidded eyes were now terrified wide. He hates these thoughts, he hates these thoughts, he hates these thoughts. But he can’t stop thinking.. he can’t stop thinking that if Oota never met him, he could’ve had a much better life. A happier one and one where he’d be in the energized lifestyle. Not meeting Tanaka, he could’ve made friends with people that adored sweet things and wanted to go to fast food chains to try out new dessert drinks on the on the whim and not because they wanted to get a kid toy that cleans. Hell, he could’ve had a girlfriend. This thought made Tanaka’s eyes water. Oota could’ve been in a relationship with a girl and not with Tanaka. You saw how those ladies in the supermarket reacted when Oota has sprouted his thoughts with the sales of the store that one time when Tanaka didn’t know what his sister wanted him to get. He was beautiful husband material, to them, instead of wife material (via Tanaka’s eyes). Any woman, and I mean, any woman wouldn’t hesitate to engage in combat to win over Oota’s heart.

He had the looks. The selfless actions. His matured mindset. He was the total package. And instead, it’s like he’s wasting it on a scrub like Tanaka. He was living a listless life along with Tanaka and it made him feel terrible. Terrible because this is what Oota chose to do. This is what he wanted. He wanted to help Tanaka get to his classes, help Tanaka eat his food, wanted to be in a relationship with him as well. Oota wanted it and Tanaka is absolutely blessed and filled of joy just to know that, but it hurts sometimes that Oota could’ve lived happier if it wasn’t for Tanaka’s listlessness and his lack of independence. 

“I need to be able to take care of myself. Oota.. you.. I can’t do anything without you..” he had mumbled even though no human presence was near. Although, he fell quick asleep after two seconds of laying in his self pity.

That occasion was one that Tanaka remembers clear. And soon that seventeen, highschool boy grew. He swung by graduation with Oota. Applied to colleges with Oota. Celebrated when the both of them got accepted to the same college with Oota. Went to college with Oota with the experience as same as college, gaining little to no new buddies (thank goodness), graduated college with Oota (or.. actually, clapped for him when he got his college diploma from the seats on the sidelines of the stage).

And now.. he lives within the upstairs of a bakery which is the part of home with Oota.

“The upstairs is a house?” Tanaka asked at the beginning of this whole bakery ordeal. This flashback sets to the era of where the two where finishing up their years of college. 

“Yes. The downstairs is the bakery. But upstairs has a space that could be used for a household. It’s got a bathroom, a kitchen, a balcony...”

“Mnhn.. the perfect spot for my listlessness. Don’t tease me.” Tanaka joked.

“I’m not teasing. I’m telling you, I’m sure enough that one day, we will one day be residents of the bakery.” Oota eyes practically gleamed with a swirl of a star.

Tanaka’s gaze rested on Oota’s beautiful face, just admiring how he could be so sure of such a thing. That confidence sometimes bothered him to how accurate it could be. Although, the ‘we’ still stung him a tad.

Also, around this time, Oota had been working at a local bakery where it was just enough customers to get averagely by. It wasn’t booming of business, but it was softly flowing. Nice and easy, a perfect idea for Tanaka’s job life but his application was rejected due to obvious circumstances. Oota’s wasn’t and he worked at that bakery for the old lady whose ankle he had sacrificed for back in highschool. That old lady had soon retired, though, passing down the keys to the doors not long after. 

And now. With flashbacks at an end. We meet the man who possesses the talk of the town. With help from friends and family, this twenty seven year old handsome blonde with a ponytail was getting ready for work. 6:15, sharp. His own brain being an alarm clock as he knows that Tanaka absolutely despised the annoying beeps of said, alarm clock. 

Yes, Oota owns a bakery. And a mighty successful one at that. Customers swarming in day-by-day for sweet, freshly baked goods of the store. It was rough at the very start, but he soon eased into business. Paperwork and all. Along with cleaning up the upstairs section of the two story building, as it was stuffed with boxes and boxes from the previous owner. The space was neglected into a place for storage. That was quickly cleaned out from help by Oota, friends, and Tanaka (mostly Oota and friends, per usual). 

And now, they had a space big enough for Oota to manage as a household. Tanaka didn’t care where he was as long as he was with Oota. Words didnt describe how grateful he was that Oota’s kindness took him in. Even though Tanaka still didn’t possess a job (it’s clear that he might never), Oota didn’t care. He just wanted to make sure he was safe and in arm-length reach. 

Today, Oota had awoken as usual and began his morning routine of getting ready in the bathroom. Usually, Tanaka would be dead asleep, not ever minding the rustles of the bed sheets when Oota would get off from the mattress, or when he would release Tanaka from his arms in the cuddling sleeping position they’d be in, but today was odd.

When Oota woke. Tanaka did the same. It was weird, definitely weird, perhaps he’s cursed, but he woke with Oota. Although he did drift back to sleep and woke up to his usual waking up time at 7:10 (the extra ten minutes is from the countless ‘five more minutes’ statements he’d have). This was normal waking up time and he hummed when large hands cupped under his armpits to lift him.

“Up you go. Come on, Tanaka, it’s 7:15.” Oota stated, getting the man of twenty seven into a sitting position upon the bed and soon embracing him within his arms. Oota’s knees pressed onto the floor in front of the listless man’s pale legs that hung off the bed. Tanaka whispered a groan when he felt himself being hugged, and his body fumbled a tad like a rag doll.

Although, getting grip of reality, he hugged back. Instantly falling back asleep in the strong smell of fondant and icing via Oota’s apron. 

“Tanaka, come on.” Oota sighed, as he practically saw the ‘zzz’s’ popping off Tanaka’s head. “Wake up, babe, you’ve slept an extra five minutes. I can already tell that today is going to be an extremely listless day for you.” His deep voice had talked, acting as a lullaby and angel breath for Tanaka was beginning to drool into the apron.

“Hey.” The hug was separated, but Tanaka didn’t wake. That is, until Oota had tapped his shoulder. “Woah. Extreme listlessness today, what’s up with that.”

The tired boy blinked himself to awaken, being delighted he could wake to such a pretty sight in front of him belonging to his partner. Like heaven blessing him of an image he wish he could engrave into his eyes so that whenever he closes them he’ll see Oota. “Oota-a-a..” he whined, stringing out his name. “I think I’m cursed.”

“Mn. Why is that.” Oota tilted his head curiously, resting his elbows on each side of Tanaka’s slim, exposed thighs. 

“I woke up when you did.”

“Oh. Was I too loud? I’m sorry.”

“No, no, Oota. I just woke up. I think.. maybe before you, too. I’m cursed Oota. Please make sure my casket has a soft mattress and pillows.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, you still have fifty or sixty more years to go.” Oota smiled, giving him a small peck on his boyfriend’s lips before removing his knees from the ground. “If you got up before me then you’re definitely cursed. But.. If you’re cursed then I’m cursed too. C’mon get up, I need to open in ten minutes and your food is going to get cold.”

Oota walked off to the kitchen and Tanaka exhaled, wobbling himself to his feet in his boxers and ‘I love cupcakes’ shirt that Oota ordered for himself but didn’t take into account that it was a children’s size. Tanaka made his way over to the kitchen where he watched Oota pouring in about seven bags of sugar into his coffee. His eyes traced over to the place of delicious food made from his truly, Tanaka palm-sized bowl of rice, a slice of spam, and a couple of beans. 

“Itadaki-masu.” Tanaka clapped his hands together before digging in with his fork and spoon. Although, just as he was finishing up his piece of spam, his mind wandered again. To how this general morning routine had always been sparked up by Oota. How he cooked breakfast in the morning and had to wake Tanaka up himself before his brain got into the rhythm of when to wake up. He did this all. And Tanaka couldn’t do anything to repay besides kisses and.. lazy s-.. ah, well.. you know. 

“Oi, Tanaka.” His voice. There it is again. Deep and husky from tired, morning voice. Calling him. He loves it when he calls his name. 

“Hm.” He hummed in response, not looking up from his spam that was stabbing by his fork.

“You okay there?”Oota asked, his back that was pressed up against the counter behind him arched. Leaning sideways and downwards slightly in order to try to see Tanaka’s expression. It was obvious that Ohta was concerned at this point, eyes slightly wide and eyebrow curved and all.

“Mhmm.” Tanaka hummed.

“Tanaka...” Ohta said. 

“I said ‘Mhmm’.” Tanaka whined louder, now shifting his eyebrows to furrow. Although, to outsiders, it would still be considered quiet, but that quiet voice equivalent to a raise of voice in Ohta’s case. It caught Ohta off guard as he blinked. 

It’s a rarity to come across this Tanaka. It’s hard to get mornings with annoyed Tanaka, and usually it worried Ohta. 

“What’s wrong, Tanaka?” He asked after some tense silence. 

“N-..Nothi..” The boy trained off. Ugh, there was so much he wanted to ask.  
Why do you take care of me so?  
Why do you always cook breakfast for me?  
I know you care about me but you don’t have to, Ohta, you really don’t have to.  
Am I a bother?  
Is it sad that I’m twenty seven and still don’t have a job?  
Is it pathetic?  
Why are you so nice to me? Just why?

“It’s nothing, Ohta. I’m sorry I raised my voice.” Tanaka concluded, soon enough he pushed off his seat on the table. “Thank you for the meal.”

Escaping into the bathroom despite the calls of his name from Ohta was the only option to this situation. As cowardly as it was, Tanaka didn’t mind the act, he’ll have to be confronted with Ohta sometime during this day. With it being this close to opening time, he knew Ohta couldn’t try to pry answers from Tanaka now. 

—

“Thank you for purchasing at SweetBakery! We will get your order of cupcakes and you can pick it up at the counter! Alright, thank you, bye-bye.” Ohta placed down the phone and sighed. 

The sigh was caught by a worker next to him, a college friend Ohta made in his baking major, named Ren, “You’ve been sighing an awful lot today. What’s up, bro?”

“Ah, I have? Sorry. Erm.. it’s just Tanaka. A little worried about it.” Ohta admitted as he began to get the order of cupcakes into a box. 

“Oh?” Ren pressed just elbows to the counter, leaning carelessly. “You guys get into a fight or something?”

“Well.. a little tension sparked up this morning is all.”

“Oh, shoot, really? That’s so unlike you two. You guys never fight.” The red hair raised his brows in surprise.

“Like I said, it wasn’t a fight, just a little tension, is all.” Ohta finished the packaging and folding the creases to soon top of with a ribbon.

Ren rubbed his chin and soon turned over to the boy of gossip, who was loosing grip of his wipe and cleaning spray in front of the front window. His stance wobbling around, daring to fall asleep and tip over to fall into a flower pot. Nothing out of the usual there, Tanaka tries to help as much as he can around the bakery to fill the void of not acquiring a proper job— although, his attempts are appreciated but some tasks were just not meant to be done by Tanaka. 

“He sure looks like he’s fine.” Ren pointed out, then turned back over to his friend. 

“So what happened? Gimme juicy details!” The boy of freckles grinned evilly. “Did you guys go full on screaming? Did he throw a plant on the ground, break a dish, slam a door? Did he threaten to leave you? C’mon, Ohta, lay it on me!”

“You sure seem excited about my relationship problem, Ren.” Ohta unenthusiastically remarked with lidded eyes. “Very, very unrealistic to any of those things happening. Remember, we’re talking about Tanaka, here.”

“I’m just interested because you guys never fight! You’re all quiet but like, all in love. Like some easygoing old couple. It’s kinda scary how easy going you guys are.”

“Well, if you must know.. Tanaka woke up the same time as me, he says he might’ve been earlier.” Ohta gave in, finishing up the bow tie of the ribbon on the box to set it aside.

“Um. Okay?”

“So, yeah, that happened. But then he slept in five minutes more and when he was eating breakfast, he kept muttering some stuff I couldn’t hear.”

“Ha. Funny, I can never hear that dude, like at all, he whispers lots.”

“He was mumbling and I kind of caught ‘why?’. But he said it so sadly, Ren.. And his face was sad, too. So then I asked him if he was okay and he raised his voice at me when I asked him a second time. Then he.. got up and locked himself inside the bathroom.”

“Holy shit.” Ren exclaimed. “Shit, I’m sorry, dude.”

“But it’s so weird. He’s always upfront about everything. He says without thinking. It’s weird for him to bite his tongue, weird for him to act all like that to begin with.” Ohta admitted, he leaned his torso to the counter. Worried plastered on his face. “I’m just wondering what I did to make him act this way.. Maybe it’s because I woke him up, but he seemed fine because he didn’t have an annoyed look and he’d give me an annoyed look if I had annoyed him. It just changed at breakfast when he was eating. Maybe it’s because when I hugged him, he could smell the cake batter on my clothes? Perhaps it was too strong for him and it kicked in later that it should have. Or maybe-“

“Dude, Ohta, okay man, you gotta ease up, bro.” Ren flicked the side of his head, then folded his arms. “Maybe it’s just a bad day for Tanaka. I mean, you did say that he woke up earlier than he usually does? Him being Tanaka, he’s probably mad he got up early.”

“Yeah, but usually when that happens, he doesn’t say my name first when I wake him. He usually says something along the lines of ‘morning already?’ Or ‘I’m one with the bed’ or ‘I’m no longer referred to as ‘Tanaka’, for I am only a mattress now’.” Ohta explained in a calculated manner.

“Wow. You sure do know your boyfriend well. Wish I could know that much detail with my girl. Usually if she wakes up in a moody way then I just ask her what’s wrong.”

“Ask her what’s wrong?”

“Yeah. Y’know.. ‘hey baby, what’s wrong, baby? Baby, you know how much I worry, baby. Come here, baby, let’s kiss, muah muah muah— y’know, that typa thing.” Ren shrugged.

Ohta put that thought into process. “Huh.” He tipped his chin with his index finger and thumb. “Asking Tanaka what’s wrong. Hm. I usually don’t do that because he always says what’s wrong before I ask.”

“Maybe you should wait it out a bit?” Ren suggested. “Maybe at lunchtime, you could ask him about it or something. Hell, go ask him right now, he— ah, oh.” He paused.

“What are you ‘ah, oh’ -ing about?” Ohta asked before looking in the direction where Ren was fixated on. And he found Tanaka sitting at a table across from a rather cleaned up lady. A classy black suit with pen skirt, heels, and a slick bun. HeR face expression wore a friendly smile with those glossy, red lipstick lips spread out like butter. She was talking, although Ohta couldn’t see Tanaka’s face as the back of his head was faced towards him. Although he could already see the characters of annoyance radiating off him.

Tanaka knew that he was cursed.


	2. Tanaka is cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka sits down to talk to a woman who means business and what she has to talk about catches Tanaka’s attention.
> 
> ...As well as Ohta’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is for the boys with the booming system top down AC with the cooler system when he come up in the club he be blazin' up got stacks on deck like he savin' up and he ill he real he might gotta deal he pop bottles and he got th

The sun was shining into the large walls of windows in the front of the bakery, allowing Tanaka to bask in the warmness that generously fed its pleasure of warmth to the boy’s skin. He felt as though he was baking within an oven.. or maybe getting toasted in a toaster— ah, well, Tanaka isn’t so good with hyperboles. Is it a hyperbole?

Tanaka stumbled on his shoes. Ah, it seems he was falling asleep while standing again. God, he needed to get it together.

The lazy boy sprayed his cleaning supplies onto the window, wiping it with his rag after. Satisfied with the clear view of the flower pots hanging from the ceiling from the outside, he moved on over to the other panel of glass.

As you may know, Tanaka had a little fit this morning with Ohta. Even Tanaka was surprised at how he had raised his own voice. But what he was really worried about was if Ohta was handing this well. He’s probably worried and probably rambling about it to Ren. Tanaka knew he should just confront him with another apology to his actions, but he was on the phone again. Probably doing important adult stuff that Tanaka would never dream of doing.

Ohta is so cool, Tanaka thought. 

“Um, excuse me?”

A voice.

A girl’s voice. 

Tanaka blinked himself to the direction where the voice emerged from and he saw a lady. Probably his height, but probably way more overdressed than he was. Business lady, Tanaka thought, she probably wants to criticize the coffee.

“Oh. Welcome.” Calm and breathy words released from those plump, pink lips.

The woman had giggled softly, “Thank you. Ah, I actually wanted to talk to you for a quick second, if you really don’t mind.”

The smile that the woman held was friendly, Tanaka could see the folds the edges of that stretching smile wore. That practically made Tanaka’s own face muscles sore. It reminded him of a Miyanno, in a way, but a little more chilled out and sophisticated. Elegantly holding her head up high, with a stance of importance that was held by heels. It made one thing clear to Tanaka.

He didn’t want anything to do with this woman.

“Actually. I think I need to get back to baking the cookies.” Tanaka had created an excuse. The perfect diversion to slip out of the making of a conversation.

“Oh really? Because I come here quite often and you mainly only do cleaning jobs. And I saw you cleaning the same two window panels for about twenty minutes now.” Her tone wasn’t mocking, nor cocky. In fact, it was innocent and pure honesty.

Damn, Tanaka’s diversion has failed.

He stood there for a few seconds before his eyes trailed downwards at something other than the woman. Her bright smile mixed with the bright sun made it seem like he was looking at a seven eleven lights. The quiet lasted for quite some time before the man exhaled a sigh. “In that case, I need to get back to watering the plants.”

“Oh, please could I just talk for a few seconds. Just a few, please?” The lady continued to pry. It was starting to get annoying and tiresome to the boy clad in his working apron. So he stumbled to a table and sat down. The free, pastel red seat was pressed upon by Tanaka’s leaning body and the circle table painted to be a strawberry was covered by the woman’s briefcase.

She sat down across from him and kicked his feet in the air under that table, “Oh thank you, thank you. Sure is a nice day for a coffee and confetti waffle, isn’t it!”

Tanaka hummed with a nod, “Yes mam. Our coffee and confetti waffles are the best because Ohta makes them.”

“Yes. They sure are good.” She smiled. “Anyways my name is Akira Hoshi! I’m a co-manager of the modeling department of BrightlyStar Company!”

“Manger? Of BrightlyStar Company? The company where it does stuff like magazines and fashion shows?” Tanaka lifted his head, meeting her gaze. His interest cracking a spark but still listless as ever. Soon, he rested his cheek onto his hand.

Akira nodded energetically. “Yes! You like the magazines and shows?”

“Ah, well. Ohta sells the magazines up front and he sometimes watched the show on the TV.. Hm, I also see you guys on social media, too.”

“Oh, good, good! It’s good to know that you know our business! So, this is where it gets good, I wanted to talk to you about,“ She paused before rummaging through that briefcase of hers. Pulling out a couple of papers and two or three brightly edited magazines.

“I want to make a job offer with you, young man.”

Tanaka blinked. His head slightly jerking to be barely removed from his palm.

..Job offer?

“Ah..” Tanaka had hummed.

“Oh, please, let me try to convince you, there.” She pulled out one of the many magazines she possessed. One where it was splotched of neon green and pink with a woman clad in the style of gothic punk. Hair that was practically dripping with gel to hold up those spikes upon the woman model’s head, her stance posing to look like she was going to kick the shot with her bulky, black buckle boots in that pastel pink, ragged up skirt. White tank top had a hello kitty slashed across it, her neck accessorized with bling among charms, the words on the magazine where broken down— having the impression they were vandalized.  
The creativity of the cover made Tanaka want to congratulate the editors of the page. All the colors among the book perfectly contrasted into delicious eye candy and looked exactly like what the young ones would want, desire. Think of the tourists and the style up to date. 

“This is one of our magazines that sold like crazy! We sold practically a million of these, so then we decided that we’d make more of them like this!” She then pulled out another magazine. This time a blond girl sad with her back against the cover, a bat slung over her shoulder. Her hair was messily down, she wore a over-accessorized fuzzy jacket, and what looks like some really bug, bulky jeans that folded a ton at her small boots. Her expression wore of tiresome and annoyed, blood dropped from her nose. She looked like a delinquent. Almost reminded him of Ecchi. “We made this one and it was our second best selling. All inside is just the models doing their shoots and a ton of edited crap there. You see it right.”

“Yeah. I see it.”

Tanaka saw it all right. The revealing tube tops and skirts and biker shorts. He saw it all and looked away at times.

“Well. The company thought that if we kept doing things like this, we’d be good in business. But we kinda overblown this idea and the public got bored. So we tried going for idol pop but the critics were popping in. Saying stuff like it was bad and we overdid our style of the punk era. Also said that some of our shots that were inputting into the covers and pages could influence the teenagers with the delinquent mindset and teenage rebellion style. They hated it, oh goodness, they hated it. The idol style pop too!” She sighed loudly, the magazines flopped as did her body to her seat.

“We’ve been trying to do different styles but the models we’ve used just don’t go together with what we’re trying to sell. So our public image has slightly plummeted.” She grumbled.

“Oh yeah, Ohta read about it in an article. You guys are probably loosing a lot of money too.” Tanaka shamelessly added.

“Sadly, yes.” The woman clenched her fist. “But then!— that’s when I saw you leaning against the window! With the sun glowing over you as you practically shined in glory! How majestic you looked, young man! Right on the spot, I had the perfect idea!”

She got onto her feet and slapped her hands to the fruit table.

“I want you to mode-“

“I decline.”

Tanaka needed to get rid of this nuisance of a woman. Babbling her head off about her company department beginning to fail and such, what a pain.

“B-But I didn’t even te-“

“It doesn’t matter. I’m sorry. But I have to decline.” Tanaka bowed his head. “The industry you speak of is very harmful to the mindset of the workers, both model and editors. Companies mostly believe in unrealistic body types in both boys and girls. And the whole concept is mentally destroying and could reflect bad ideas to the people who purchase your stuff. And for that reason, I have to decline. Also because I’m very lazy and probably won’t be of any use at posing like the models in the cover shoots.”

The lazy stood stunned in her standing position. But she soon lowered herself back down into her seat. Quickly scooting into the table as she maturely held his intertwined hands under her chin.

“If that’s what you think our company is, then you really may not read our products correctly.”

“Actually, I don’t ready your magazines at all-“

“Our company is acceptant to all body types. We have messages within our shoots that give the power of overcoming the unrealistic stereotypical body shape that people expect others to have. We have shoots that prove that your looks don’t prove your worth. That everybody deserves to be happy and healthy and take care of themselves because everyone is beautiful and deserves the love we all do. We have all types of models and we are to give the message of empowering one’s beauty.” Akira stated proudly. Tanaka stared.

“That sounds amazing. But even so, my lazy self just won’t allow to do modeling. I’ve never had a job. I’ve never modeled. And I really don’t think I want to.”

“Modeling experience isn’t required! And our shooting spots aren’t too far from here! Train transportation usually does the trick.” She continued to peddle on.

Tanaka began to grow tired. Perhaps a little confused as well. A job offer out of the blue, how strange it was. “Why me, then? Since you said you had a wide variety of models to choice from, why try to pry for somebody who you just saw cleaning two window panels for twenty minutes? I’m confused.”

“Ah, well—“ Akira kicked her feet under the table, resembling a child filled of thrill. “We’ve always done every concept of beauty and fashion. The clothing department of the company is usually what we get the inspiration for our modeling concepts. But recently, they’ve been leaning more towards the softer side of fashion. Like elegant.. flowy... fairy in the woods type of sha-blam. Something you’d see in Italy or something you’d see in princess movies where there’s a cottage in the woods piles of vines and flowers. They’re getting to an aesthetic that the young ones go absolutely crazy for besides the crazy goth punk we’d usually go for.

“And we tried modeling the pieces on our workers but it just didn’t click. But when I saw you just standing there, you have such a prince-like and handsome face that I just KNEW you’d be absolutely perfect!”

Tanaka processed her words, growing more tired.

“So please. I’m offering you a special opportunity. There is really no pressure, but somebody like you could hold a new era for our company!”

No pressure my ass, Tanaka thought.

He sat there, just reflecting on what this could mean to him. What it could affect him. How it could affect Ohta. Modeling was something that needed a general understanding of. It wasn’t just sitting in front of a camera looking pretty, you had to know your angles and what poses to do, how to do it at all because you can’t see yourself while being photographed. It was a strong first job. 

“I..-“

“Did I mention it pays well?”

Tanaka now furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the painted table with thoughts grinding his gears. Maybe this was a wake up call for Tanaka. Perhaps this was his chance at fulfillment of his independence. This could be a life changing thing that could allow him to grow. Blossom into a working man. Ohta wouldn’t have to bend over heels to be taking care of him, wouldn’t have to worry about him so much, Ohta could just be Ohta and Tanaka could just be Tanaka. 

“How about you think about it.” Akira concluded. She pressed up her documents back into their original placing, then slung out a fancy card. She slid it over to the listless man. “When you have you’re answer, give us a call.”

And with that, she was headed out the glass doors. Throwing out her finished coffee cup and waffle wrapper into the banana shaped trashcan, leaving the overwhelmed Tanaka with thoughts that not the normal Tanaka would’ve had.

He’s actually considering it. He’s actually thinking of giving it a try and that itself is terrifying. 

The norriette plucked that card from the table and stuck it into his apron pocket, springing up from his chair he began to restart his cleaning process of the windows.

—

Closing time.

8:00 PM.

After hours with cleaning up the cafe, Ren and Ohta kept themselves busy as Tanaka gave a hand for help with the display sweets. He packed up the cupcakes and slice of red velvet cake into a small box. Then exited the building to their next door counterparts. It was a small market that would sometimes give their fruits that they’ve overstocked on to Ohta’s establishment. Ohta likes to give them the display goods to the owner. And Tanaka helps with the one minute delivery.

Once back into the cafe, he begun to make his way towards behind the counter and then up the stairs leading up to his relationship’s home. 

The bed was awaiting him and he felt as though he hadn’t slept his usual extended hours during work time due to that co-manager chick. Tanaka fumbled with that card within his pocket, his thoughts suffocating his brain. But now, he was free to fall asleep in the clouds of bliss. Oh how amazing that was going to feel. He had gotten up to the top of the stairs. The perch allowing him to open the knob and enter. Although, he met a large mass of a torso.

“Oh Ohta, you scared me.” Tanaka said with no hint of the emotion of surprise. 

“Sorry.” He quietly said. But he didn’t remove himself from the front of the doorway, blocking Tanaka’s way to get in. 

“Um. Ohta, could you move?” Tanaka asked. Ohta’s body had jerked quickly to press against the wall, allowing Tanaka to step by slowly as a slug. “Thank you.” 

Ohta nodded with speed, making this situation way more awkward. “A-Ah, your welcome.”

Tanaka gave full notice to this change of acting of Ohta’s. He had two choices to why he was behaving in this sort of manner. Either one, the situation that happened this morning, or two, the loud conversation he was engaging in with Akira. 

“Ohta. Just say what you wanna say.” He could already tell his boyfriend was bursting of tension of anticipation.

“Ah. I’m really that obvious huh..”

Tanaka nodded, turning away to make his way towards the bed, removing his apron to begin undressing himself. “Yes. Very.”

“W-Well, what- uh..” The blond cleared his throat. “Uh- What were you talking about with that woman. Ah, the one with.. the uh, like business attire.”

Tanaka began pulling on pajamas that were left on the side of the bed by Ohta, pulling the shirt that read ‘Tokyo’ across the front in bold letters and some grey sweatpants. “Oh that. I knew you were going to ask about that.” He made his way back to his apron, digging into the pockets until he pulled out a card. 

“The lady is a co-manger of the star bright company thing. That’s the company where it specializes in magazines and those fashion runways you sometimes watch on TV.” He explained, handing over the tiny rectangle.

Ohta took it and examined, bringing shock to his face. “Eh?! The co-manager? You mean BrightlyStar company?? THE BrightlyStar company? And she was in my bakery and I didn’t even notice.” Ohta was shun in glory at the tiny card in his huge palm. 

Tanaka nodded uninterested, letting Ohta have his fun with the card as he stood in front of him nonchalant. “Yeah and she asked me if I could be a model for a shoot.” He shrugged.

“Eh?!!” Ohta exclaimed, now his face blown by pure surprise. “S-She?? Asked you?”

“Yeah. I couldn’t believe it either.”

Ohta blinked to calm himself down a bit, although he was still engaged in this topic they were sharing. “Ah. How did she react when you said no?”

“Surprised. Per usual.”

“Mhm.”

“But I’m going to call her tomorrow to tell her I’d do it.”

“Eh?!?!!” Ohta’s eyes were wide and jaw was kicked down to the floor, eyes blotched white of how much information was being greeted to him.

“Not so loud, Ohta. You’re hurting my ears.“ Tanaka pressed one small palm to his earlobe.

“S-Sorry!-“ Ohta switched his gaze to the card and to Tanaka. His expression being completely stunned. “I-It’s just that.. you, Tanaka are wanting to do a model shoot?? I mean, with the certain genre that they do with their magazines, it’s kind of strong for you.. don’t you think? They pose with such flexibility and dress in kind of goth and street.”

Tanaka could feel himself boil, his eyebrows having a slight arch of a furrow. Still not such a hug difference on his face but it was still there. “Mhn. She said that they were thinking of a different style. She thought I could do well to fit the part.”

“Oh, that’s really, really nice, Tanaka, but are you sure about this? This will really drain your battery and I don’t know if the workers at the shoot will understand your situation here. They might not understand your listless and lazy nature as they have worked with willing models.”

Willing. Was I not willing??, Tanaka thought.

“The lady looked reliable.” 

The listless man could see where Ohta was coming from, but here was the opportunity to grow his pride of independence. Where Ohta wouldn’t have to do so much for him and Tanaka could support Ohta financially finally. Not be worthless in a bakery where day-by-day he’s continuously doing nothing but little shuffles of work.

“But I’m not sure that this is right for you. If you’re worried about helping out with money, there’s really no need, hun’. We have the feeble legs to stand on, there’s no need to do such a thing. I really don’t beileve that this could work out. I know I told you that you should work on your dependence upon others, but going this far is just unrealistic—“

“Ohta!”

There it is. 

The breaking point.

The little snap of the twig.

Tanaka raised his voice. Again. Two times in one day.

Ohta’s slit orbs were taken away from the card. Taken away from the conversation. The topic of Tanaka’s wish to give it a go at this work offer. Ohta was now fixated on Tanaka raising that voice of his. Sure, it wasn’t a full on yell or anything, a mere raise of volume on that hazy voice.

But it took the both of them by surprise.

They were both stood frozen in shock. Unaware of what to do with the situation at hand, now. 

Tanaka had blinked. His annoyed look, his furrowed brows, and his clenched fist made him realize that he was showing emotion more than ever.  
He needed to calm down.  
And that, he took a deep breath and let his air flow out. His face returning to as normal and hands letting themselves go of eachother.

“I-..” He didn’t know where to begin with this.  
What should he do?  
What can he do??  
We had Ohta’s eyes shooting wide at Tanaka, still blown away that he took that further step.

“Sorry Ohta, didn’t mean to.. raise.. my voice. Sorry.” With every word said, the volume of the listless noriette got weaker.

“..No, no. Its not your fault. I kept prying at this. I should’ve listened to what I was saying, I probably said some pretty offensive things to you. I’m the one who is sorry.” Ohta bowed. 

The two of them were cast with the silence. It was so quiet. That was usually how Tanaka likes it, but this type of silence made him want to just.. lie on the floor. Let him become one with it. This silence felt deadly, as if if somebody broke its chain, it’ll come rip the heads off.

Tanaka just felt so overwhelmed. With all the thoughts about Ohta being completely superior compared to his own meek self and that lady bestowing this amazing job proposal, it was too much. Tanaka was tired. God, he just wanted to sleep already.

“Tanaka.. w-.. what’s wrong?” Ohta asked, now closing in towards his partner with little space between. He had to bend his knees in order to reach Tanaka’s height. “Something is totally off today. Are you okay? What are you thinking about?”

His deep voice was dripping of worry and concern that it almost hurt. No.. not almost. It did. Tanaka probably left his boyfriend in such a puddle of confusion and he probably dwelled on it the whole day. As if the hole couldn’t be dug anymore, Tanaka’s waterworks were started to cringe open. 

A balled up hand rubbed against the edge of his eye that was beginning to leak of liquid. Ohta’s eyes widened more at this, watching as his love was beginning to break in front of him. But he could feel such a barrier between the two. Something separates them at this moment in time. And invisible force field that no person can understand of. Ohta wants to embrace this man into his arms so badly but he can’t move. He can only watch Tanaka’s hands rub harshly at his eyes to rid of the tears. 

“O-Ohta..” Tanaka had choked a sob. Soon, he sprung into the torso in front of him, wrapping his frail arms around his neck and squeezing. Ohta was snapped out of his small trance and immediately held the smaller man. Hearing those tiny cries and soft sobs that made his heard shatter into pieces of thousands.  
He didn’t know why Tanaka was releasing such rare emotions upon him, he hasn’t received an explanation but..

“It’s going to be okay, Tanaka.” 

..perhaps Tanaka will tell him when he’s ready. When he feels comfortable enough.

“Ohta..” he cried his name again into the clothing of his chest. Damping the white into a wet grey with his tears. 

“Shh. Shh. You’re going to be okay.” 

Ohta placed a kiss on Tanaka’s head, rubbing his back and continuing his reassurances to comfort the crying man. 

Tanaka can only continue to cry softly to his boyfriend. Emotions; overwhelmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all watch balance unlimited ? hun’,, eat the rich,, sad that it got put on hiatus till july rip


	3. Tanaka is making a move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With being offered a wonderful job opportunity, Tanaka is taking one big step into adulthood with Ohta by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stan nicki minaj 
> 
> also y’all I just found out that the show has a dub.. and omfg- no hate but it’s so osssososos terrible. Like why do they have to do my boy Ohta like that. His voice is so baaaad and they say his name so awkwardly.  
> I also found out that the show has OVAs too (like I think two or three), but I can’t find them on the internet to watch. If any of y’all know how or where to watch them plz comment it rip

“Where do we go after this?”

“The area is a walking distance. So we’ll have a pleasant stroll, a nice day for it too.”

“Nhn. Can you please carry me?”

“Mhmm.”

The two of them were neatly seated on the morning train, the atmosphere around them being quite crowded due to this being a regular time people would go to their jobs. For Tanaka and Ohta however..

They were heading over to the modeling department of BrightlyStar company.. for Tanaka.

After that heated moment in the bedroom about a week ago, Ohta had given into the decision of Tanaka’s. He had believed that he was his own man, and deserved the right to make his own decisions. Ohta didn’t have any authority to take such a thing away, it’s be quite unfair.

So Tanaka had called while Ohta was on the sidelines pacing around like crazy. Although, when that phone call was over, Tanaka had informed him that their meeting shoot shall be in a week. Which is now today. 

Ohta has his certain thoughts about this whole ordeal, but he had decided to keep it to one’s self. Not speaking opinions that weren’t asked for felt as though considered rude. He regret the things he had said during their argument, he apologized when they were settled to bed that night and Tanaka had forgiven him.  
And that was that.

Ohta never brought up why Tanaka had randomly bursted into tears. Or how he raised his voice that very day. Because he’d wait for him. Wait for him to openly bring it up, because that’s how their relationship was. Strong bond that allowed both partners what to do in times like these. No talking could make this decision, it was like mind conversation. They both knew what Tanaka had wanted and Ohta respected that. They went on their week as if nothing had happened. Enjoying their time together, normally.

Fights were an extremely uncommon thing with the both of them. It would've had to been a big ordeal to spark up some sort of quarrel. Although they’d just be small arguments, they’d always be settled it within the same day. Or just at that very moment. Either one would just say sorry and the other would follow and then they’d hug and kiss. Maybe lead into something more passionate, but either way they’d solve their problem.

But the reason to why Ohta is concerned about his boyfriend is because he’s not sure what he did to provoke crying during their fight. He knew Tanaka’s skin was tough when hearing about his personality and quirks up hand, but maybe he took it too hard. Bah, there could be too many reasons of show to why Tanaka had to sob quietly in Ohta’s chest, but he just doesn’t know. He hopes he’ll tell him soon. Seriously, it was worrying Ohta this whole time. 

He loved Tanaka, he just wanted him to be okay.

Because on the train seats, with Tanaka’s head leaned on the taller one’s shoulder, he wanted him to feel safe in his arms. Wanted to hug the crap out of him. Wanted him to be okay.

“Tanaka. Wake up, our stop is right here.” Ohta nudged the one dressed in a blue sweatshirt and black pants. He did not dare to budge and the taller soon plucked him up and held him at his side. 

Exiting the train, he continued to follow the path that the google directions on his phone had given him.

It was, in fact a nice day, Ohta had thought to himself as he glanced upwards. The small clouds that speckled the blue sky moved ever so gently, the slight wind causing the bangs that shaped his face to whirl.

Today, Tanaka had picked out what he wanted to wear for a first impression. It was a tuxedo. Obviously Ohta couldn’t have him do that to himself. So he chose out the basic out he could out of the wardrobe. He dressed himself in a red flannel and jeans, just comfortable enough to sit through whatever is going to happen at this building he’s arrived at. 

“Tanaka. We’re here. You gotta wake up now.” Ohta held the man to stumble at his feet, he responded with a yawn and rubbing his eyes.

“Already? Wow this building is huge.” The listless boy commented, gazing at the giant grey building that was bestowed upon the both of them.

Making their way to the entrance doors, Ohta felt a little more nervous with every step. Wondering just exactly Tanaka was going to get himself into. How the photographers or managers there react to how lazy this boy is. How are things going to play out when they have to make him pose and such. 

“Ohta.” Tanaka said. “Don’t worry too much, I’ll be fine.”

Ohta nodded slowly. “Ah.. Yeah.”

As the two of them entered through the revolving doors, they trotted up to the counter. Taking note of the many suits and business attire was being worn around them. The lady on the front counter was a tad confused at such an appearance of ordinary-dressed men. “Oh hello! Do you two have an appointment for today?”

“Actually, I’m here to shoot.”

“Tanaka, please choose your words wisely.”

“Oh yeah, sorry. I’m here to do a model shoot for Akira.”

The lady at the counter nodded at this gained info, going for her phone to press a quick button. “Akira.. we have some men up front that—“

“Oh thank goodness you came!!” A booming female voice emerged from an opened door at the side, startling the all three of them. Although Tanaka and Ohta being unfazed with little reactions being given, oh how the couple could resemble one another so likely. The irony.

Akira immediately zoomed up to Tanaka, taking the pale hand of his and holding it carefully as she bounced from her heels, “Oh my god- I was afraid that you were going to end up not showing up! Because you seemed so annoyed with the offer and with the phone call, you certainly did surprise me— I mean, I thought you’d just forget about me but I’d just have to go back there the next days to pursue and pester you some more!! So glad that it didn’t have to come down to that!! Really excited that—“

The girl had continued the rambling for god knows how long. Tanaka continued to gaze at her with an unchanged face, those giant orbs of his were pools of patience. Although, Ohta knew the girl’s behavior annoyed the absolute hell out of him, probably hurt his ears by her volume of speech.

Soon enough, Akira had calmed down, finishing up her blabbering mouth. But, her attention was grasped as she looked upwards at the man next to the both of them. His looming presence causing her eyes to twinkle, “Oh hello there!! How do you do! I’m Akira! I’m kinda confused to why you’re here— Hey Tanaka, why is this extremely tall and built man here?”  
Tanaka took this opportunity to remove his hand from her grasp and initiate its presence on Ohta’s. “This is Ohta. He came with me because I didn’t know how google directions worked, so he helped me out.”

Ohta held out his hand with a small, friendly grin, “Hello, nice to meet you.”

“Oh, it is absolutely nice to meet you!!” Akira snatched that open hand with both hers and shook wildly. “It’s such a pleasure to meet such a scary looking man!! I thought you were a thug! Ha! No offense, I am joking!! Really nice to meet a friend of Tanaka’s! Glad to meet you!”

As once the greetings were dismissed, the lady turned back over to the shorter one. “Well, we better get to the studio! You’ve kind of got the photographers waiting and they’re getting pretty pissed. We also still have to get you in clothes, hair, and makeup as well! But don’t you worry! No pressure! Come on now!!”

And off she was, skipping back into the door she had come out of, the couple could see a setup model station along with cameras and lights. The real deal. It was all so new to the duo.

“Ah, well. I better get back to the bakery before Ren burns down the place. Call me when you’re ready for me to pick you up.” Ohta announced to his boyfriend, speckling a kiss on top of his head before turning his heel to walk away. But before such, his flannel sleeve was tugged, stopping him in his tracks.

“Ohta.” Tanaka said, unsure eyes stabbing Ohta’s slit ones. “Please stay with me. I’m nervous.”

The blond was struck of frozen, the expression being worn by Tanaka made sweet butterflies within his stomach to go wild. Flying all over from side to side, left to right, he could feel a small blush emerge onto his cheeks. “Ah. Yeah. Sure.” Ohta nodded.

—

“Alright, is the model ready?? I have a three a’clock scheduled with Isao in a few, we’ll have to speed things up, here.” The male photographer in charge of the ordeal had announced, Akira standing offline popped in. “Hey you.. hows it hanging. I was just wondering if you could go easy on this kid. He’s a rookie. Found him in a cafe.”

“Eh?” The worker slung his back around. “What you mean found him in a cafe?? You’re telling me that you couldn’t get a professional on this gig??”

“Ooh don’t be so rash, Ken!! Being so judgmental when you haven’t even met the kid, such a Ken move there.” The girl crooned with her feminine palms against the sides of her cheeks, swaying around rapidly. “But, really.. you have to trust me on this one. This pretty boy I got has such a prince-ly look to him that I just couldn’t resiste! He’s going to be perfect for the new line of clothing the company is getting out.”

“Well, i sure do hope so..”

As if the words of the devil were spoken, the door trailing to the model’s corridors were opened, revealing the tall blond carrying the dressed up Tanaka over his shoulder. “My apologizes everybody, Tanaka fell asleep while they were doing his makeup.” He had announced before placing down the man onto the white shooting area. Props such as furniture was lingered around the spot. 

“Woah. Who’s the dude? Is that a security guard?” Ken had asked Akira. She shook her head, “Nah. Just one of Tanaka’s friends. He might look scary, but the dude is completely harmless. Though.. I’m not quite sure what he’s still doing here. Perhaps that Tanaka is too sleepy for his own good.”

“Hey, gotta wake up. They wanna take pictures of you now.” Ohta shook the small shoulder, the soft material made his fingers sink in.

Right now, Tanaka was dressed in soft clothing. Clothing that’ll seem to suit the tastes of just about anybody now in the modern day. He wore an extremely loose white, button up shirt. Next. He was layered with an oversized fluffy, pastel pink jacket. It’s material just as much resembled a blanket. It just as much made Tanaka want to fall asleep right there on the spot. For his bottoms, he was grouped with black overalls. It’s look becoming so baggy on the small man, it made such truffles at the ends that they had to be folded. Although, even so, it still made an impacting look for the 80s. There were also rips at the knees as well, but being surrounded into a stitched heart to reveal Tanaka’s white skin. For his footwear, he was given some pink sneakers that were pecked with a my melody at the spaceful section.

With the way that the listless man had been built, his petite shoulders, waist, Androgynous features, and height made it easy for his clothes to sag. But, even so, he pulled off the picture so well. A little too well. It was no secret that he made everybody (light crew, camera crew, and the other models) within that room mutter off with comments.

It was utterly feminine, but Tanaka could care less. He felt so comfortable in these clothes, he just wanted to melt onto the floor. The lights in the room made it seem as though he were relaxing in the star of the sun. The fans to the side made it resemble slight wind. It made him yawn and want to rub his eyes but he had to be mindful of the small eyeliner that was drawn onto his lids. His makeup wasn’t too overwhelming that made it feel like it was caked on. It was pretty light than he expected it to be.

The light mascara, eyeliner, blush, and pink lipgloss was just enough for the effortless look the makeup workers were going for. His hair was flying with volume. The workers had used hair thickening cream and added a small string of braided hair at the side of his head, completely with a cute pink ribbon.

Tanaka felt calm within this structure, sure a little annoyed at how itchy his head was and maybe regretting this choice of agreeing to this, but other than that, he felt nice.

..Ohta on the other hand..

“Tanaka.” He bluffed. “You look stunning.”

“Oh.. Ohta..” The smaller man hummed. “Thank you. I feel a little silly though. I don’t think I can walk in these heavy shoes.”

“Well, you won’t be doing much walking in those, though. I think I might have to get off the photo platform before I get my head taken off by the photographer there.” Ohta admitted, glancing towards the man and back to Tanaka. The blush worked onto his face wasn’t shy to appear. 

“Seriously though.. you look amazing. You look so beautiful.” Ohta smiled, tucking the braiding piece of hair behind his head.

“Mn. Thank you, Ohta.” 

“Alrighty! Let’s get this show on the road pretty boy!” Akira’s loud voice broke their little conversation and Ohta soon enough had scurried off to the side. 

Tanaka now was left to just stand in the middle of the white panel, “Uh. What do I do?”

“What do you mean ‘what do I do’?? Gotta pose!” Ken had commanded and the lazy boy had tilted a head. He stood quiet for a little while before placing both arms by his side and feet together. An award straight line pose. “Do you want me to smile or not?”

“What the hell? This isn’t some school photo?!! Akira, seriously??” The camera man had flipped over to the lady. 

She returned his screech with furrowed eyes, “Oi. Calm down, I told you he was new, cut him some slack!”

“There will be no slack to be cut here, you should’ve just hired a professional instead of some kid from a cafe. Seriously, you’re so confusing sometimes..”

“Oh please, don’t even get me started on-“

As the two of them continued on with their bickering, Tanaka blinked out to the ground. Now, wondering if he really misjudged his perception on this photo shoot. He thought they’d want pictures of him so what is he doing wrong? 

“Hey. You.”

Tanaka’s eyes were perked up. He looked upwards from the ground and around, although the bright lights around him were sort of blinding his view of vision. 

“Over here, tired eyes.” 

Tanaka turned his head over to the direction of the voice. Soon, finding a model from the sidelines. A brown haired boy that he recognized from a page from the magazines he was shown. The face he wore was written in all kinds of annoyed fonts. Those oddly blue eyes were stabbing his own, “Why don’t you just get on out of here? You’re taking a real fucking long time.”

Tanaka just stood there to no avail. Not fazed by such threatening words or such a death threat stare. All he did was take a breath in, bow his head, and say, “I’m sorry. I’m new to this.”

The brown haired scoffed, “Yeah. No fucking shit, Sherlock.”

“Isao.. calm down.” Another model from the sidelines had stepped in to take him away from the scene, leaving the monotone boy alone once more.

Tanaka had sighed with the response. Turning back over to the two, they were still going on about how bad tanaka was. And if he were to be honest, it did hurt. It did leave a sore kind of feeling at his chest. He felt as though all this.. all this that he’s done was a waste. He wasted everybody else’s time and energy. God, what a fuckup, Tanaka had sighed again all the way to the red couch on the shooting scene. He flopped himself over the arm of the furniture with his legs dangling over in pity, trying not to take notice to Ohta’s nervous pacing.

“Hey, wait, look-!” Akira has paused from her little cat fight with Ken, who brought his own attention to our one and beloved. Although not being to do on purpose, his slim body was perfectly sat into that sofa where he was bringing the attention of everybody. His face glistening beautiful with those especially big dark eyes. Perhaps it was the eyes that made Ken drop his jaw. It was not an unoriginal pose, no, but just in that moment.. that striking picture was just enough to see what Akira had bickered so proudly about.

“See! That’s the look I saw in the bakery!! It’s like.. ah, like effortless look. Oh, that’s not how I’d describe it.. like a prince! Listless! He looks so listless but like so good! Hurry take the shot!” Akira hummed happily as she bounced around.

“Hey, could we get some pink and purple hues onto the lights?” Ken asked to the light crew with a snap of his fingers. They obliged and did as told.

“Hey look over here, dude!” Ken commanded to the laying boy who did. 

Tanaka didn’t quite understand what was so special about looking at a camera, but he could hear muttering from the other models. As well as Akira’s over the top compliments about how he looked like a doll or an idol.

Throughout that small shoot, he was moving around his body to a minimum. Simply just moving his head or hands or top half of his torso. He also moved over to other pieces of comfortable furniture that made him want to fall asleep some more. And soon enough, he had. The camera man didn’t seem to notice, as he photographed every angle of the boy. Akira moves some of his limbs at times when he wouldn’t respond to them asking, little did they know he had dozed. 

“This kid really has a face for this stuff. It’s so memorizing.” Ken had admitted once he was clicking through the shots he got of little prince boy.

“See?~ What can I say? I simply just have a talent for finding the most good looking people. Y’know?” Akira beamed.

“Tanaka.” Ohta soon came out of the shadows, shuffling soundless to the empty pretty pink bathtub filled of roses, blossoms, and flowers of all sorts. “C’mon. I don’t think they’re quite done with this shoot.” He kneeled down to where he was laid, his head tipped off the edge of the tub.

The sleeping boy just hummed in response to the thumb sliding down his glass skin. Soon, the eyelids of the tired man had struggled open. “Ohta. I’m deathly tired. I think I might have to stay the night here.”

“The downside of being a model.” Ohta joked.

Tanaka’s body wiggling itself upwards, some flowers dropping out from its holding but he managed to bring his knees up and hug them. Just staring at Ohta in such aesthetically pleasing lighting. The demure of just staring at Ohta made Tanaka tilt his head perfectly for more photo shots. Ken was still goin at it despite Tanaka talking simply with Ohta, the two not having a clue.

“Ohta. I think you should model, too.” Tanaka admitted.

“I’m flattered. But I’d do terribly bad.” 

“No. I don’t think so,” The noriette drooped over the edge of the tub with his armpits digging into the border. “I think you’re like a white wolf. Standing firm and high as elysian in moonlight. Seemly ravishing with dusks of stars imprinted in those eyes of yours. Eye candy in the universe of the bonny art..”

“You’re awfully skilled at poem work and making a person feel about them selves, y’know?.. As nice as your adoxography is, I just don’t see myself doing something like that.” 

Tanaka perches his chin to his knuckles, staring up at the man lovingly. “If you ever modeled, I could hang up a poster of you on our wall. And then when I wake up, I could see two Ohta’s. And be twice in love.”

The man within the tub smiled, an extremely warm one that made Ohta’s heart feel the heat. Warmth having affect into those eyes of his. There were practically the shape of a heart, those dark pools of glorifying his love were colored blissfully. Ohta just about wanted to smother him in kisses. But he continued to hear snaps of the camera so he kept his resistance to a max.

“Oh my god that expression is amazing!! Turn this way Tanaka! This way!” Akira shouted. 

As they had continued the shoot until their breaking time, there was a certain person from offside who continued to glare death himself.  
—

“Boy. What a day..” Ohta groaned as he enters into his establishment with a snoozing Tanaka pinned at his hip. Seeing Ren wiping down the register. “Bah! About time you came back! You said that you were gonna be gone for just an hour! I had to close all by myself since Shoyo and Tobio left early! How could you do this to such a kind soul.”

“Sorry, sorry, Tanaka’s photo shoot took longer than I expected. They just kept making him pose and stuff and didn’t seem to show any signs of stopping.” Ohta yawned dramatically, trotting slowly towards the stairs in the hallway. But he was halted by more annoying cries from his friend.

“But does that seriously take eight hours?? Eight hours??” Ren barked with crossed arms.

The blond turned over to him with lidded eyes, an expression far too familiar with the smaller man passed out in his arm, “Hm?.. Oh yeah, we went to Wac for dinner and just relaxed at a nearby park. But then Tanaka fell asleep and I sort of dozed off. But, uh.. here.”

He reached into his pocket to whip out some vanilla wafers, tossing them over to his co-worker who stumbled to catch them. “I got you those since I knew I’d broken a promise. I know they’re you’re favorite. My apologizes.”

He concluded and started to step his way up the stairs to his home section of the building, nodded at the call of ‘thanks’ from the man down stairs.

The two of them got into their room, Ohta first placed Tanaka’s limp body onto the bed, which gladly eased into the sheets comfortably. Despite feeling exhausted like hell, Ohta continued to stare down at his love. How he had neglected to wipe off the makeup after their session, his left eye smudged with black due to sleep tests. 

He looked beautiful, Ohta thought.

“Mhhhgn—“ Tanaka’s body spurted to life with a stretch, sprouting out his limbs with shakiness. “Ohta?..” his quite tone was heard. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I was just staring at you, my bad.” Ohta admitted as he sat himself down next to the laying noriette who was beginning to shuffle himself to a sitting position.

He rubbed his eye, smudging some more of the eyeliner. “No need to apologize. I probably had you carry me home since I fell asleep at the park. You must be tired.”

“I manage.”

The two of them continued to just sit dumbly on their bed in comforting silence. Taking in to how much the both of them have went through today. The experience definitely shaping the both of them from the world of entertainment business. 

“You really did look beautiful in that outfit and makeup.” Ohta blurted.

The listless man turned to him, already finding his ponytail-wearing beloved gazing at him. “Thank you.”

“I mean, seriously. The lighting.. your eyes. It’s just- god, Tanaka, you’re so Orphic. I didn’t think you could look anymore gorgeous. I don’t ever want to take my eyes off you.” Ohta had started to ramble, his large hand mindlessly snaking upwards to Tanaka’s head. His fluffy, poofy hair was still in shape despite all the hours since the shoot. As well as that adorable little braid with the ribbon. Ohta gazed to that rope of healthy hair.

“..I love you, Ohta.” Tanaka mumbled with pure contented bliss.

“I love you, too..” Ohta’s husky breath was hot as he was inching closer towards his boyfriend. The space between them growing increasingly hot. “..Tanaka.” He finished off his sentence with his name before pressed his lips to his partner’s. His hand still tangled within those locks of coal.

Tanaka smiled within the kiss, his hands leaving the bedsheets and cupping themselves into his own chest. Their kiss broke apart after some time, their breath hitching a heavy beat of breathing. The smaller man soon lead his doll hands to Ohta’s shoulders, holding them as he connected their lips once more, pecking him with kisses with a slight chuckle.

Ohta enjoyed this type of affection of kissing. The loving nature of this specific kissing wasn’t new, but god did it feel amazing. But, it wasn’t until he couldn’t feel the other lips battling within their attached mouths is when he ceased the kissing.  
Ohta blinked open and disconnected their lips.

Ah, it seems Tanaka had fallen asleep somewhere during their session. Ohta sighed, disappointed but not surprised. He should’ve expected this since Tanaka had used up his full battery and needed to recharge. Although, the blond didn’t mind. He was quite tired too.

So with that, with the eventful day they had both lived through, now they lay within the bed. Soon.. they would have to experience much more than they have encountered from today. But until then, they will sleep soundless in each others arms, having the faithful moon croon over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0_o


	4. Tanaka is working

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka has been making great progress with his modeling debut, having to channel his listlessness along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u 4 the kudos everybody ! i dont exactly know what that means but im eternally great full! make sure u all are washing ur hands and staying indoors for this quarantine sake !! <3

A messy apron.

Bags under eyes.

And tangled hair that hasn’t been formatted into a slick ponytail.

Mess..

The counter had been splattered with bits of cake mix, the carton of eggs have been foolishly wasted, and the man being the crime is currently whisking up more attempts at cake batter in a bowl. Although, he had mistakingly forgotten an important ingredient of the very recipe.   
..The cake batter itself.

Ren was witnessing this whole ordeal play out as he was ringing up a costumers order, watching with cringing eyes, squinting of second hand embarrassment and general concern. 

“Er.. Ohta?” The red hair has called out to the man, but he just continued to whisk at the pool of eggs and flour with salt contained within the bowl. “Yo, bro. That’s like your fifth batch of batter.. you’re wasting ingredients at this point-“

The blond man didn’t seem to listen, for those bloodshot eyes were wide at the bowl he was mixing in. His lost in thought look having an impression on customers who have concerned and or disgusted looks at the tall guy. Ren grumbled, stomping over to his manager and tugging at his ear, getting him to snap out of thought as he dragged him into the back rooms. 

“Ohta. You’re starting to piss me off, what’re you doing?!” The shorter one had scoffed with sass, managing to rip away the bowl from the large hands. Ohta now just stared at the ground, embarrassed blinks was the only thing to be communicated with. The tool of baking grasped in his hands dripped of their liquidy forms. 

Now the two of them being cooped in the back, Ren squinted angry eyes to the taller, “Now what’s goin on, dude?” He growled angrily. “You are in no way able to work in this condition, dude..”

Ohta bit the skin on the inside of his cheek, just letting the silence consume them both as he didn’t answer to his co-worker’s question. Although, it was clear that he didn’t plan on speaking anytime soon.

“Did you have Tanaka have a fight again?” Ren asked softly after patient silence.

“No.” Ohta finally spoke, locking eyes downwards. “Actually, he’s.. he’s not here at the moment. I think that’s why I’m kinda freaking out.”

“Not here? What’re you mean he’s not here? Where else would he be?” The red haired questioned with lifting eyebrows.

Ohta let himself exhale a large sigh, his body aiming itself towards the wall to lean on it in exhaustion. “Ah. Well. He has another shoot today. And I knew that today would be really busy with all of the special custom orders and everybody else couldn’t come in besides you.. so he’s off by himself. The decision came up just yesterday and I haven’t been able to sleep a wink.” He finally admitted, his defeated frown took over his facial muscles.

Ren just stared at him, his soft look of concern was beginning to melt. It melted. Decreasing its worry until it was a pit of anger. He began to scramble his hand onto Ohta’s nest of hair and rub furiously, “God, you idiot!! You should’ve told me something and I could’ve worked it out! And Tanaka is a grown man!-.. A lazy, unreliable man, sure- but he’s still able to function all by himself— you gotta put more faith into the guy!”

Soon, he removed his hand from the hair, watching its electrified strands stand up, reaching upwards. “I know you’re worried. But I’m sure that manager of his adores him so that he wouldn’t ever allow anything bad happen to him. She’s loud and annoying, but the loud and annoying ones are always the most reliable.”

“..I just can’t get my head straight with him gone. He’s never been separated from the store other than him picking up ingredients or dropping stuff off on the market next door. I guess I really forgotten what’s it like to not be with him, heh.” Ohta grinned stupidly with closed, tired eyes. 

Ren scoffed, jabbing a finger to Ohta’s chest, “He’s fine! I’m sure of it. Now get upstairs and go to sleep and brush your nappy hair, I’ll settle the cake orders because you’ve wasted a perfects amounts worth of ingredients!!”

“What’re you? My mom? I’m a grown man..”

“No excuses, mister. Get your ass upstairs!!”

—

The morning has gotten off to a great start. Our little Tanaka has finally taken a giant leap of more of his crazy decisions and was required to wake up at 5:30 for an early, morning shoot. As bothersome as it was, the black haired boy still obliged. 

It had been over a week since his first shoot, and with the responses he was given in the photographing room, he could say that he was pretty pleased with himself. The positive feedback made him feel powerful. Like he was standing on top of the world. Er.. well, standing sounds pretty hard to do on a ball. Let’s say that it made him feel like sitting on the world. Ah.. that’ll be challenging to do as well. Change that to laying down. .. okay, now that Tanaka thinks about it, he shouldn’t be engaging physical contact with the world because he could hurt the people living on it. Figure of speeches are difficult, ugh.

With it being so early, Tanaka was picked up by his manager in a fancy black car. She had been extremely energetic for it being so early in the goddamn morning, and made the regret in this decision stronger. But the comfortable car seats made up for it, as he fell asleep in then the second he had plopped onto them.

Leaving Ohta behind and being at the shoot location all alone, made the Tanaka feel a little weary. His trust within Akira wasn’t all too strong, but if it wasn’t for her convincing that photographer guy to give him a chance.. he wouldn’t have made it this far into the field. He had to give her props on that, it was a good move. If only he had the strength for a thumbs up in this heavy outfit of his.

“Awh!! You look amazing, Tanaka!!” Akira shouted, ringing eardrums shook like earthquakes. “You look like a teddy bear! Come now—“

It was already his third outfit of the late afternoon. The time spent from the morning until present was spent with hard work and passed out sleep sessions on whatever prop he was bestowed on. Despite falling asleep in mid-shooting session, the workers still continued to snap their shots. It had come to their attention that their model fell asleep in almost every position, but despite that, his face still gave off a good look. 

He was surprised that they still wanted him to do this, he felt like such a nuisance to be falling asleep every time he just as so touched a comfortable piece of furniture. How could they compose a magazine of a sleeping man? Of course, they did have many more shots of him awake, but that was probably 30%. 

“Mhgg- I can’t move in this coat, Akira.” He whined when his wrist was pulled by the female’s. She rolled her eyes with a giant smile, continuing to pull him along through the beautiful field of grass mixed with flowers. A private, closed off section of the ‘backyard’ of their building that was professionally watered and gardened to the company’s taste. “Oh quit whining you, I’m pretty sure that we’ll have to do this last shoot and then we’ll be done. It’s strawberry themed and you just look so—“ She pauses and began to twirl, causing the man in his grasp to be forced into it as well. “Cuuuuute!!~”

The Tanaka grumbled around, lazy ‘stoooop’s were released from those plump, cherry lips but to no avail, the woman continued to twirl. They have arrived at the patch of grass where they were meant to shoot but the idle boy was still going in circles. The world spun, the blur of green and blue was mixed into vision, Ah.. he felt as though he were to throw up. Despite being released from his manager’s grasp, he spun around until he was bumped into something that caused his halt. 

He crashed into a hard body, that making him throw himself to the ground with a hard clash to his tailbone. The black haired boy groaned painfully to this feeling at his bottom, whining when he rubbed his eyes in order to get them into proper vision. Once he did, he looked upwards to the person who had saved him from his little tornado.

It was that guy from his first shoot session.

That one asshole.   
Y’know,, the one that mouthed him off a bit.

“The fuck?” He sneered once he acknowledged Tanaka’s presence on the ground. The brown haired had his hands in his pockets as he leaned down over the pained man. Looming over him in a shadow. A perfect shadow that made Tanaka oh-so sleepy. “You again. Huh, surprised they let you back on set again. Pure bullshit.”

“Hgn.. sorry.” Tanaka mumbled, bringing his knees up to his chest, leaning towards his shoulder. “Could you.. stay like that a little longer, please. This is nice shade..” He had asked with no shame, whatsoever. The man above him, who’s name remembered from last times shoot was Isao, shot a disgusted look. Immediately fixing his posture to stand correctly. The rays of the sun blasting to Tanaka’s cheeks in an instant.

“You fucking serious?? I’m literally more important than you, dude. You literally haven’t even made your debut, and you’re still just a lazy ass, and you want me to be your person shading system?? Who the hell do you think you are?” He was now growing angry. Tanaka felt a little scared at this moment, now shuffling backwards in defense.   
Shit, he really needed to watch what he said to strangers.

“Tanaka-“ Akira beamed. “Hey Tanaka!~ Haha, I lost you for a second!!” The female’s delicate hands scooped under the model’s armpits, pulling upwards with ease. Then she took note of the other handsome man in front, “I’m so sorry, Isao! I didn’t mean to shoot him off like a bullet towards you, that’s my bad! So— have you met Tanaka!!”

“Oh. So that’s your name, huh..” He was deadpanned with that monotone voice, but it was clear that those furrowed eyebrows were written with anger upon them. 

“Yeah, he’s a rookie on the team now! In fact, his debut is gonna be right after we edit today’s shoot! Oh my goodness, you should see the front cover of the magazine, it’s so adorable!” Akira squished the cheeks on Tanaka’s face within her grasp, causing disgruntled sounds.

Isao blinked at her words, “A debut??”   
“This dude is gonna have a debut already?? And he’s the front cover??!”

“Yep!!” She matched up his volume with her own ecstatic voice, the screeching was just enough for dogs to bark. “He really is something, isn’t he?” She cooed.

Isao’s grew silent, his piercing eyes drag right to Tanaka’s own big, dark ones. The aurora in the air just grew tense with him just sneering down upon him. “Yes..” he hummed darkly, turning away to walk back to his own photography station. “He sure is.”

—

A long hard day of multiple wardrobe changes, sleep breaks within working sections, and an annoying, loud manager and Tanaka was pooped. He was so tired he could fall asleep right now standing up while he waited for Ohta to pick him up by the inside front of the gates to the building. He just wanted to be embraced by his loving partner for maybe two.. no, three days.

Proud of his own efforts, Tanaka was certainly pleased that he felt himself grow a little more independent. This life choice, this going to work earlier than Ohta, ah.. the taste was immaculate. He could have it for breakfast lunch and dinner.

“Oi.”

A voice. 

Geez. Who’s gonna ruin the norriette’s daydream of his growing independence.

Tanaka nudged his head over to the direction, not surprised when he found the face belonging to his (supposed) rival. Along with another pretty face, which brought him confusion.

“Oh.. hi.” Tanaka hummed.

That brought Isao to growl a ‘tch’ and bark, “Stop saying shit like that. It’s annoying.”

“All I said was hi.”

“No, but you say it so lazily. God, it’s annoying.”

Isao.

From information that Tanaka had gathered himself, this man has been with the company for a long time. With an extreme, long success story of magazine covers, run-way fashion shows, and even appearances on vogue, he was the real deal. A pretty boy who’s face in the public eye would go for the silent type. Mystery man you’d see in the cartoons reading a book in a classroom next to a window while somebody else is narrating his lifestory because mysterious ones are never the main character.

Light, brown, curly hair. Toned white skin. A tall frame. And general look of a popstar idol. ..But what Tanaka believes everybody croons over is this man’s eyes. Two odd colors of ocean blue and green halved with brown. The two eyes was obvious that his fame grew from that.

Isao seemed like a pretty good person on the interviews and the Q&A sections of the magazines he stars in, but those colors of him obviously were wiped away by his first impression towards him. And we’re currently being wiped away as he approached him with an acquaintance slightly hiding behind his side.

The other had colored pink hair, a length that reached to past their shoulders. This person was slightly shorter than Isao and wore a stupid grin on their face. Although, Tanaka couldn’t figure out if this person was either male or female. The features and the makeup he wore didn’t allow him to feature what gender they might be. Perhaps, none of his business, really.

“Hii!~ Oh my god, you’re just as how everybody says you are. Everybody is sooo talking about you, cutie, so nice to meet you, buddy buddy. I’m Yashe. I’m a guy, in case you’re wondering— don’t let this pretty face and makeup fool you, sweetems.” The one behind Isao maneuvered around the taller one, snatching Tanaka’s hand to softly shake. Great, another blabber mouth. Tanaka really didn’t need anymore of those. Actually.. Tanaka didn’t need any other people to engage with.

“Oh, uh, nice to meet you too. I’m-“

“Oh, honey, I already know who ya are. Everybody does!” Yashe presses a long finger to his lips. “Oh my god, your lips are so soft, what the fuck. Hey, Isao, come feel his lips!!”

“I woulf preferf you not tof—“ Tanaka grimaced.

“Yashe.” Isao grumbled. “Back off, we’re not making friends with the dude.”

“Goodness, Is, you act like this man murdered your entire family. Calm down, look how cute he is~”

Ugh. Just like a reincarnation of Akira. How bothersome.

“Yashe. Off him. Now.” A growl. A low, menacing one that made Tanaka grow uncomfortable. The corny pink haired orbs of blue bursted wide, then slowly inches away from the listless man. Like a submissive pup retreating into its cage, but behind Isao’s back.

Now, it left the brown haired man to look downwards to the norriette.

It was somehow odd to come to terms with them. Just his blank gave staring up at somebody who had the enough willpower to knock the lights out of him. Even though it’s only his second time shooting. Damn, just entered the industry and already is he getting people who hate him. Thought that part starting after he gets out in products.

“Look.” Isao said, leaning his weight onto one leg. “You probably can already tell, but.. I really don’t like you. Never did. Ever since you showed up on the first day to shoot.”

“Oh. I’m sorry-“

“I’m not done, don’t fucking interrupt me.” He slightly snapped, still keeping a rather calm face. This scared Tanaka a bit, causing a little flinch like a kitten. How such a small reaction caused a smirk to form on the sadist in front of him. “I hate you, Tanaka. Stealing the spotlight like nobody’s business and getting praised for just sleeping. Like people actually try hard and work hard for this shit, and you come here with such.. grh— such listlessness and have the audacity for a monotone voice.

“Akira and Ken like you so much that they scheduled me to be photographed second. What a pain.” Isao was glaring at the ground. Tanaka fidgeted with the tips of his fingers, just awaiting for this painfully long threat to come to a closing. 

“Tanaka,” He began to walk, nudging his shoulder roughly enough to make the shorter stumble. “Just know that you won’t last in this business for long. And don’t take it too hard when the public is disappointed in your magazines.”

Yashe followed in the traces of the other, giving a childish shrug and a mouthed ‘sorry’ as he skipped along. Seemed like this duo became the mean girls of the school. Better keep away from them, don’t want anything to do with em.

“Tanaka!” Thank god..  
Thank god, thank the gods, thank the shrines, thank the heavens, Ohta’s voice. Finally after five minutes since the other two made their cameo appearance. “Sorry I’m so late, I-“

Tanaka didn’t dare to let her boyfriend finish his sentence as he plummeted his whole body into the built torso of his. Sheer exhaustion was filled to the brim with Tanaka. The blond caught him easily, holding him of a hug.

“Long day?” Ohta asked.

“Ugh. You wouldn’t believe it..” Tanaka answered, burying his face into that long sleeve button up. Ah, he could still smell the remanences of chocolate covered ice cream pops. That strong odor getting to the wirings of the smaller one’s head to get him to finally flip his switch for a nap.

Ohta didn’t mind, nor care to check in Tanaka had really fallen to a quick sleep. All he did was tuck him within his hip and trudge back to the bakery. They were able to arrive home and get Tanaka to their bed, but he had awoken by then.

“Oh, Tanaka, you’re awake. Surprised you slept so shortly.” Ohta blinked once placing his boyfriend onto the mattress. 

“Ohta..” Tanaka sighed into the air, wrapping his slim arms around his neck to pull him onto the softness of blankets with him. “I missed you too much. I kept trying to call you but my phone doesn’t have connection out there.”

“Missed you too, babe.” Ohta sang huskily throughout being toppled onto Tanaka. “God, I couldn’t even concentrate the half of the day. I was so worried about you that Ren was ticked off, hehe.” 

“Oh no, I hope I didn’t cause you to fail at business today..” The lazy boy’s concerned face was plastered, finally pulling away from the neck of his loved one to look at him. 

“Nah. You’re fine. I was able to pull through and get the cake orders out.” He smiled, pressing a swift peck onto Tanaka’s lips. “Mn. Is that..? Is that.. cherry lipgloss I taste?”

“Oh. Probably. The makeup people put all kinds of stuff on me, hard to keep up what because I fall asleep halfway through.” Tanaka admitted, brushing an index finger over his bottom lip. 

“You tasted good.” 

Ah.

“I didn’t want to say that out like but my mind was already thinking of it.” Ohta muttered a bit awkwardly. 

Listless boy giggled quietly. “Hehe. Kinda reminds me of that one time in highschool at Wac.”

“Oh boy, I’m not in a mood to take a trip down memory lane, Tanaka.” The blond had chuckled. An attractive grin tug his lips. Tanaka pulled himself upwards to give him a kiss, Ohta returning it. “Anyways, how tiresome did this shoot make you. I hope everything went okay and you didn’t go too overboard.”

“Ah. It was.. interesting.” He shyly looked away.

Ohta tilted his head. “Ah? Is that so?” Those long fingers of his were gently brought to his lover’s chin, giving an extremely tender move for them to return to gazing up at Ohta. “Wanna tell me about it? I wouldn’t want you to go to sleep with stress. I heard that’s unhealthy for your mind and body and could cause early grey hair and balding.”

Tanaka stood silent for a moment, just holding this line of staring nonchalantly. Just how could somebody appear so attractive when being concerned for their partner. What a man Ohta was. And what a man Tanaka was to have him so luckily.

Their wholesome position soon shifted into Ohta leaning his back to the bedframe and Tanaka pressing his spin to Ohta’s wide chest. Snaked hands of the taller were swathed around his boyfriend’s waist, hugging lovingly as his chin rested on his shoulder. Tanaka sort of just opened up to the position, his hands only finding themselves to be curled into Ohta’a. Simply holding his beautiful, vein-y hands.

“So what happened?” Ohta asked.

Tanaka gave a short groan, until letting his head hang backwards with a extremely over dramatic sigh. “Oh, Ohta. I’m in rivalry now.”

“Uh oh. That’s not good.”

“Yeah. It sucks. Another model named Isao hates me because I sleep a lot on set. I mean, I don’t blame him.”

“Isao?!” Ohta exclaimed, but quietly so that he didn’t disturb Tanaka’s fragile ears. “He’s famous! I can’t believe he works in the same section as you, Tanaka, that’s crazy.”

“Mn.”

“I hope that he hasn’t presented any sort of quarrel among you two. How is it you’ve come to find out that he dislikes you?” 

“He told me straight to my face.”

“Well, check out the balls on that guy.”

“He came up to me like five minutes before you showed up with a friend and told me that he hated me ‘cause somethin’ about people trying hard to pursue this career while I just lazed my opportunity here.”

Ohta made a small sound to this explanation. Soon, he hugged the smaller boy a little tighter, burying his head into the norriettes neck deeper, grumbling, “What a jerk. I’m sorry I wasn’t there early enough.”

“Yeah, I was hoping you’d show up. But even then, what could you do?”

“Would my Tanaka like me to beat the sucker up?” Ohta softly joked.

“I don’t like violence. And you’re typically not a violent person, Ohta. I believe peace and love should be brought everywhere.”

“Ah. But even then. I can’t see a reason to why he would upfront tell you that he doesn’t like you. Harsh personalities of these celebrities, eh?” Ohta hummed as he brushed his lips against the baby, milk skin of his boyfriend’s.

“But his friend was nice. His name was Yashe.” Tanaka commented.

“Oh Yashe? Gee, you’re meeting all kinds of famous people, Tanaka. What a lucky boy, you are.”

“Mh.” 

Tanaka couldn’t really say that he felt lucky with the situation he was left in. Being tired was something that Tanaka didn’t generally enjoy, but being tired is a symbol of him being productive so that part was a good thing. But the people that surrounded him within his time of work sort of drained him more. His manager was annoying as hell, but he knows that in no time he’ll get used to her.. since her uncanny resemblance with Miyano and Ecche. The overall experience with photographing and posing was easy, he could manage falling asleep in multiple piece of absolutely heavenly, comfortable furniture and looking into the camera. The shooting locations were nice to Tanaka’s preferences, good moods for amazing naps. But the thing that the listless boy didn’t seem to enjoy was the outfits at times. Some were difficult to assemble on and could have their cons. He also didn’t care too fondly for the rivalry duo he was against. Ah.. mainly Isao. Yashe just seemed like the push around type and a good person if he got to know the pink haired fellow. But what he really didn’t like to deal with.. is being without Ohta. The vibe that grows on him when not being within feet of Ohta concerns him. He really does love him, huh.

“Ohta.” Tanaka mumbled hazily. He felt the thumb of Ohta’s pleasantly rub his knuckles, gently. He had hummed in response to his name.

“Akira said that my debut magazine is gonna release in probably a week or so. They announced it on their social media and I think it reached the news as well.” He informed.

“That’s amazing, Tanaka. I’m so, so proud of you.” He pressed continuous kisses to his neck affectionately, that caused his boyfriend to smile big and lean his head against the pecks.

“Mn.. I’m kinda scared though. Aren’t you the least bit scared? You seem pretty calm.”

The kisses stopped.   
And Ohta stumbles at words, until he ends up plopping his chin back onto the smaller’s collarbone. 

“Tanaka. If I’m being honest here..” Ohta said with heavy words. 

“I’m terrified. Im really.. really terrified of all this.” He admits. Tanaka’s eyes grow wide. He takes note of how Ohta’s hands tighten around his, as he returns the gesture. “You.. going into this job career, like— don’t get me wrong, I’m so proud of you, Tanaka. And I love you and I respect your decisions, but this whole thing is so worrying to begin with. I’m scared that you’re going to become so famous that I won’t be able to live with you anymore because you’d be mobbed by fans wherever you go. And that you’d get so busy with work that you’ll have no time for me.”

He hugged his boyfriend tighter, creating more warmth among the spot they were curled at. “And what painfully terrifying is that you’d find somebody else. While working and modeling, you’d find somebody t-“

“Ohta. Stop.” Tanaka nudged the blond’s head, causing that dropped field of yellow to swing up, revealing his face to which he kissed. “Don’t even finish what you’re going to say, because that will never happen. You and I are going to be together even when we’re reincarnated. We already promised that in our next life, we’d reincarnate int-“

“Into cats, yes. I know.”

“So please don’t have thoughts like those.” Pressing his lips to the other, they held for a while. Pulling away to reveal stupid smiles and giggles. “And besides, Ohta. I’m probably not going to become famous either. So don’t worry about that either.”

“Not gonna-.. eh? Come on, Tanaka.” Ohta raised an eyebrow.

“What? I say something wrong?” Tanaka had asked. The both of their faces quip with monotone stares.

“You? Not becoming famous? Tanaka, think logically, here. You’re beautiful, Tanaka. You’re gorgeous. And with what I saw at that first shoot, I could already feel you being ripped away from my arms. Tanaka, the public is going to love you.”

His head dipped back down to rest on his boyfriend’s collarbones once more, “I checked on BrightlyStar’s Instagram, they announced of hints to your debut with small sneak peaks of your shoot and everybody is going crazy. I also saw on the TVs in the bakery that you were already becoming the number one trending talk of the internet, and your name or full face hasn’t even been featured. They love you even before they knew you.”

Tanaka knew nothing of this. He didn’t know that Ohta had been watching from the shadows. Bah, he didn’t even know that the public had already been growing a fan base to himself. It was crazy to what a big company could impact on people. 

No.

It isn’t what Tanaka had.. specifically wanted. All he wanted was the independent pride. The satisfying feeling of being in control of himself and not having Ohta to worry about him so much. He wanted to feel like not such a bothersome kid. A jobless loser. He didn’t want fame. He wanted an easygoing life. He wanted to flourish within the shadows with Ohta. 

Shit.

Shit, shit, shit.

Why did he not think of the consequences. Why didn’t he just listen to Ohta. 

“O-..Ohta. We.. We both know that I’m not gonna become famous. There’s no way.”

“You and I both know that what you just said wasn’t true. Your hesitation and nervousness show me that you know whats coming.” Ohta sighed.

He caught himself from slipping onto a sad tone, though, clearing his throat shamelessly. “Ah, but even then. This is gonna be a good thing. Your own decision is what you want and you are your own person to decide that. You gaining fans would bring a new perspective to view. This also means you have made others happy and in joy with your presence. You’re sure to do amazing, honey.”

“Ohta..” Tanaka muttered oh-so quietly. He had lowered his head. “I..” 

Ohta closed his whole body into the black haired boy. Perfectly engulfing that small body into his arms. Pressing a kiss to the top of his head, he nuzzled into the fluffy hair. “Now..” His whisker was heavy, a saddened pitch took over his voice. “Please let me enjoy these precious moments with you before you’re taken from me.”

The embraced couple sitwithin that bed in the darkened room. Nothing less and nothing more to be said. Although, they both knew that they wanted to say more. Wanted to discuss more with eachother and have more insight to the situation at hand. But with no other deciding to speak out, they remained silent. Crickets overstaying their welcome and continuing to sing as a replacement to a lullaby dedicated for the two. 

It was easy to say..

They were both scared.  
Scared of change.


	5. Tanaka is debuting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the debut of Tanaka’s first modeling magazine. How would he react? How would Ohta? But especially,, how would the public?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry this is shorter and suckier than my usual ones! the flavor: dry :( im very tired n want sum sleep

“..Tanaka, what’re you doing?” Ohta asked in his monotone voice, staring down at the clump of blankets within their mattress.

“What does it look like I’m doing. I’m hibernating.” The quiet, muffled voice stuffed inside the cocoon sounded.

Ohta’s face; not impressed.

Ah, ‘‘twas the day of Tanaka’s bustling debut had finally come to be. With the days of shooting, and tiresome after hours, all the hard work was come to fruition via Tanaka’s magazine. The public was sure excited for a new face to be starred in the light of BrightlyStar’s company. Already we’re tweets and Instagram post captions talking amongst the subject.

Who was this new model?  
Was it a boy or a girl? 

Honestly, the hints of the mysterious debut of the model where so sneaky. For within their verified twitter and Instagram posts, the company’s account only provided few clips of aesthetically pleasing pictures of boomerang videos of the process of shooting. Never showing a face, only revealing the outfits. However, in one small clip of a video, a fan has enhanced Tanaka’s voice throughout the music and camera flashes;   
“ can i sleep on the couch in the picture ? “

And boy did the fans go crazy.

The comments underneath that audio was pure of ecstatic energy. Comments ranging from if the source of the voice was a boy or a girl, how adorable such a small statement was, and some people speculating that the model could be some kind of idol. And now, there was a whole new conspiracy theory that mystery boy was actually some raging pop star. Although, it was clear we all knew the truth of the matter..

For Tanaka was just some listless man of regret.

“Tanaka. It’s two a’clock, you can possibly keep yourself cooped up in our room like this.” Ohta had sighed, perching himself softly at the end of the bed. Placing a kind, easy hand of the bundle of blankets, the ball twitch at the feeling of another.

Although, Tanaka didn’t reply.

“I took an early lunch break just to come see you. I bought some Wac fries, too, if you would like.” The blond wavered the bag in his hand to create sound, as if the fresh scent wasn’t enough.

No reply.

“Maybe we could watch a movie? Your pick. Now, how bout it?” The warm, friendly smile of Ohta’s face practically carved into the words he spilt.

Despite this, the cocoon Tanaka was fixed in wasn’t budging.  
Wasn’t talking.  
You wouldn’t even think that there’d be a living being to be resided in the comfortable layers.

“Tanaka..” Ohta was firmer with his words. Now that one hand on the ball turned into two. He wasn’t quite sure what body part of his partner he was touching, but that didn’t coil with his work at he began unwrapping Tanaka like a Christmas present. “If you will not hatch from hour cocoon then I have no other choice but to force you out,” The taller insisted as he continued unraveling the blankets. “You haven’t eaten since we woke up and that’s concerning..”

Finally, when removing the last layering of fluffy fabric, the body of the lazy boy was untangled. Unmoving, Tanaka was laid in a fetus position, just staring off. It didn’t appear that he was tired, no, somehow he had either not fallen asleep inside the blanket cocoon or ran out of sleep energy to do so. But either way, those eyes weren’t piercing of listlessness— but perhaps, bitterness. Those slightly furrowing brows and squinting eyes, along with a tugging frown made Ohta stare at him just a little longer.

Ohta wasn’t dumb.

He knew what today was.

Although, he sympathized with his boyfriend, he didn’t dare to lay a finger on the subject. For the both of them knew that they didn’t like the release of the magazine.

But..

He didn’t just want to leave Tanaka in such an irritated state. It’d be just cruel, and unfair as Ohta has gotten himself out of the hole of despair with just eating a cake he picked up from the market. So, he laid next to the fetus boy, splaying his legs a tad as he neatly placed his intertwined fingers on his stomach, just looking up at the ceiling. Those poor fries in the Wac bag were uncared for off to the end of the bed.

“You know, Tanaka, it’s extremely unhealthy to neglect eating breakfast and lunch.” Ohta commented in the air.

“Mhm.” The other hummed.

“It can slow down your metabolism.. Not to mention that when you go without eating for so long, your body would put itself into survival mode and cause you to go extreme on eating later on.”

“Mhmm.”

The blond’s eyebrows wrinkled at this point. Now his head rotating to the back of Tanaka’s. He pinpointed the direction of his eyes into the hair of black. “Come on. I know today isn’t what you’ve hoped for, but think of the bright side. If you think about it, you’re getting paid and praised for sleeping in comfortable chairs and looking into a camera.”

This time, he didn’t even receive a measly, paltry hum.

The blond sighed heavily, “You gotta at least be hungry, Tanaka. If you won’t eat the eggs and toast I’ve left for you, I’ve got fries.”

“No thank you, I’m good.” Tanaka croaked out.  
But that stomach of his growled angrily at the protest. 

The smaller grumbled. Cursed tummy, voicing out it’s concerns, blasted internal organ.

The small body didn’t nudge at any movement. Until, thank the gods of above, finally he had moved. The frail arm of the norriette placed the elbow onto the bed to hold himself up, until he was at strength of pulling his whole torso up.

“Ohta.” He mumbled ever so listlessly. “How is the public?”

Ohta blinked at such a request of a question, Tanaka wanted to bring up the topic now? How shocking the boy could still be, despite their long relationship with eachother. “Erm, it’s good, it’s good.”

“Oh, okay.” Tanaka nodded, finally stretching over to reach for the Wac bag. The complete trust within his partner was so surreal, how one person could have such trust in another was something that truly built a strong structure of a relationship. Although, even Ohta had his concerns of where that trust crosses a line. That much trust in someone was something to be grateful for but could also could manipulate the mind.

“If that’s the case then I have nothing to be worried about,” He said nonchalantly as he proceeded to pull out the fries, Ohta sat himself up as well. “So tell me. Did the public hate it?” Tanaka asked with a fry entering his mouth. 

“Um, actually I don’t really kn-“

“Good. They hate it. I’m glad.” Tanaka gave a small satisfied thumbs up before he reached for the remote, now flipping through channels.

Great , Ohta thought. , Now he was trying to convince himself that the people hated the magazine for his own benefit. How far was he going to stoop? Does he really regret this choice of work field? ,

Soon, the blond sat up, scooting his way over to be sat next to Tanaka who was feasting on the fries. Ohta grabbed a few to munch on as he watched the television splaying of some comedy. Although, the choice of show didn’t seem to suit Tanaka’s taste after about ten minutes as he flipped onwards. It wasn’t such a problem until they came across the small beauty news channel, where the both of the couple’s faces seem to run pale at—

“And now we will look into BrightlyStar’s newest release!” Said one of the three woman that were sat at the fancy wooden table, the lady had the bloody magazine in her hands.

Oh as if this day couldn’t get anymore eventful.

“Now, I have to say.. I am—“

Please say disappointed, Tanaka prayed within thought.

“—absolutely—“

Please say disappointed, please say disappointed, please say disappointed.

“In love with the magazine!!”

Tanaka slumped at the words. He was now defeated to the news anchor ladies voicing their opinions among the book. He crumbled his body into Ohta’s lap, shamelessly plopping his head onto the jeans. Moaning out pure regret and annoyance.

“Now, I’ve gone through the pages and I just can’t get enough of it.” The other ladies nodded in agreement. “I mean, this is totally different from what BrightlyStar usually does and I totally love it. I mean, it’s like- ah, it’s like has this type of soothing vibe to go along with it. And the clothing options are something that makes me go.. ‘I want to buy that, take my money!’”

The other ladies laughed in unison, now a different woman announced, “Bah! I know, right. And the model, he is so handsome!”  
“So handsome.” An agreement.  
“Like there’s other models in the magazine, but he just stood out the most. I think everybody on social media is freaking out about him, too. I don’t blame them, because I mean like come on.”

The shot on the TV now showed the front cover. And to no surprise, it was Tanaka. It was the shoot of the colorful magenta and purple lights were shone among him in the bathtub. The flowers toppling his clothing just the right amount to see what he wore, his feet slightly dangling amongst the edge, and Tanaka was looking into the camera. Deep, listless stare with those dark eyes. Ohta had to agree with the ladies on screen, he was handsome. Beautiful. Surreal. Godly.

“What I really like is the facial expressions. I mean, the magazine line is famous for the punk rock type of.. rebellion teenager type of vibe of funky poses and wacky faces, but this is relaxing. It’s amazing, and I. Want. More.” The ladies were laughing at the joke-like manner. Tanaka curled up more into a ball, groaning into his hands embarrassingly. 

“Yeah!” Another lady. “And it really reaches beyond my expectations of when the company’s accounts were hinting the debut of their newest model. And like, I thought it was gonna be some same old, same old punk rock stuff— but I’m really blown away by this. Really blown away.”

“I really hope that we see more of him in the future. I hope we can actually get a name, too! We don’t even know his name! And, look at the other pages in the magazine, I don’t even know which one is my favorite! Because the one on page—“

Tanaka pulled himself upwards from Ohta’s lap, shuffling off wards the bed.

“Oi, where’r going? You didn’t finish you fries.” Ohta pointed out.

“I’m full. I’m gonna get ready for work now. And, I think you should, too.” Tanaka stated simply, those swift feet of his scurrying toward the bathroom. Clear that he wouldn’t allow any more conversation to be upholded amongst the two. 

Oh no , Ohta watched worriedly at the black haired man stumble to brush his teeth, he probably has gotten overwhelmed with the channel. Not good ,

And as much as Ohta wanted to speak of comfort to his boyfriend, he knew that this would have to play out on its own. He was more or so concerned with how little Tanaka has eaten, because so little of Wac’s greasy fries wasn’t going to cut it for a healthy breakfast.

So the man got up and returned to the kitchen. Deciding to warm up the eggs and considered splaying raspberry jelly on the piece of toast for added flavor. I mean, it wasn’t much but it was enough for a full stomach for Tanaka. 

But just as Ohta was situation the plate of eggs and tasty bread on the counter, he saw the scampering Tanaka making his escape for the door to the bakery.

“Oi! Tanaka, wait, there’s—“

Slam.

“..Oh boy.” Ohta sighed, he dropped his cheek into the plummeting space of his palm. Great, now Tanaka was going to sleep annoyed on the job. He should’ve just changed the channel when he had to chance.

Hm..

But Ohta had to admit..  
Tanaka really did look so gorgeous on the cover. How he was majestically laid in that shooting location with that such listless face that seemed to look more beautiful than ever. God, he knew that Tanaka would get so popular overnight. He’d be rampaged by fans if he had so dared to go out in public.

...

Ah.

Shit. 

Shit, Tanaka said that he was going to work, how careless could Ohta have been! He couldn’t have Tanaka watering the outside plants when he’s practically the starring face of the number one trending on social media! With stumbling feet and flailing stance, Ohta was now jumbling to the exit of their home, he couldn’t have Tanaka be out in the open so unsafely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everybody, remember to take care of yourselves and your mental health ! Remember that you are all loved and beautiful !!


	6. Tanaka is overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The debut causes irritated emotions to emerge from Tanaka, and it seems to cause similar emotions from others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another really short chapter guys, sorry ^_^ but don’t worry because the next chapter is gunna be goooooooooood and UGH i hate my writing this chapter rip

“Oi, oi~ How’s the strawberry boy, eh?” 

Oh, what an annoying voice had mockingly said to the short Tanaka who had just emerged from the door leading to his stairs. He took no action to the lanky hand that wrapped around his shoulder. 

“Shouldn’t you be watching the cash register?” Tanaka grumbled, with averting eyes from his coworker.

Ren just cackled before waving a finger, “Ah, Tanaka! I got distracted!—“ Not surprising. “By-y-y this!”

With a clumsy hand digging into his back apron, the red haired flung out a magazine. And be damned, it was Tanaka’s. 

The listless boy’s face darkened, eyes lowered to convert into a glare upwards at the taller. He had noticed, although, that never stopped him from continuing his taunt at the poor boy. “Ohta told me about how you got into this whole modeling ordeal, and honestly, I was convinced that you wouldn’t last a day but, Ah. Little strawberry boy has left the nest and proven me and everybody wrong hasn't he?”

The magazine within those freckled fingers shook around, that piercing glare switched from both the worker to the pages with every sway. Tanaka soon enough, pinched off the hand slung carelessly around his shoulder, patting it off as if dust had come into contact. 

“And what the heck do you mean.. strawberry boy?” His somewhat peeved eyes blinked confusingly at Ren, who, after hearing that question, began to immediately flip through the thin pages to the location he wanted. With a humorous grin and stance that resembled a child bully, evil grin that just loved mocks.

The book was tuned around in order for Tanaka to hold his glare to the page. “Behold.” Ren glamorously cooed. The page was from a shoot Tanaka had done in the grass with the strawberry overalls we wore. Those accompanied by a collared white short sleeved, strawberry shades, and him sitting on a chair that was shaped like a mushroom. Ugh, how could he forget the mushroom, it hurt his butt. Worst seat he had to have his picture taken on, 3/10. But, he had to admit that the strawberries he had to take bites out of for the take tasted bland, which was the perfect texture for Tanaka’s taste.

“Look at you, dude—“ Ren jabbed a finger to the picture of Tanaka biting down on a strawberry. “They grow up so fast, don’t they?” He rubbed an index finger to the corner of his eye, mimicking cheesy crying of tears.

“Leave me alone.” The sulking Tanaka sighed grouchily, nudging past the head of red to maneuver around the back of the store in order to find his trusted sweeping buddy. He plucked the broom upwards and exited the back to the register area. 

Ren followed behind his trail like a wandering puppy, flailing the book along with him, “You can’t run away from me, Tanaka.~ C’mon, bro, you have to admit that you aren’t the littlest bit excited about this!”

“It just.. I don’t know if I like my face to be printed on paper now.” The man began sweeping softly at the tile floors, a regretful tone in his voice burned through. 

“Eh?” Ren leaned against the counter, that stupid smirk on his face could make anybody want to smack the guy. “Tanaka, you look so cool in this thing! You look how you normally look and I don’t really see what the big deal is besides the girlish clothes, but the lighting and stuff is cool as hell.”

“Uh. Okay, yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Okay, but actually, some of these props that you get in is kinda funny as shit, dude. Like there’s one where you’re in a bathtub!” Ren began traveling through the magazine 

“Oh yeah, I remember that..”

“Seriously though, look at the picture.” The pages were practically shoved into Tanaka’s view, to which he pressed his hand to push it away from his face.   
“I don’t wanna look at the picture, Ren.”

“Nononono, look at it, look at it— I’m not making fun of ya, dude, but you gotta look at the picture, look at your face- pfft,” The magazine resumed pressing back to that frail hand, the action having the same stubbornness as a two year old child.

That personality. God, the bright personality of somebody who doesn’t know how to take a hint and back off at the upmost oblivious signs. What a habit that the listless boy just seems to attract the talkative types into his friend group. A pain. A bitching pain.  
Tanaka flipped himself around to stab his glare into the man taller of him, his clenching fingers squeezed at the stick of wood within his grasp, “Ren, I-“

“I think you should get back to work, now.”

Ohta, with a pressed hand onto Ren’s shoulder, he was towered over him. A protective glare was sharp in both his stare and voice. 

Ren peered over to see his manager and he immediately froze up, clamming up stupidly. “Whoopsies!~” He awkwardly laughed off as he closed up the book and returned it into the magazine slots at the register. Then with the awaiting line of customers, he tended to their needs quickly.

“Mn. He’s not really a good worker.” Tanaka commented as he joined Ohta by his side slowly.

Ohta shrugged, not bothering to voice in his opinion about Tanaka’s working struggle within the bakery, “Gets the job done, that’s all that matters.”

He nodded, “Oh yeah, Ohta, didn’t mean to be rude and walk out of the room like that. I’m just, hm.. just this whole model thing.” His gaze turned to the ground, his body moped into the chest of his boyfriend.

Ohta stared down at Tanaka. He had sighed before pulling the guy into the back, secluded from the business outside. “It can’t be good to hold everything in, Tanaka. It’s bad for you health. So, go ahead and let it out. Of course— if you’re comfortable. Whatever you need, I’ll take care of you.”

With their little conversation being held by the huge fridge that kept the store’s ingredients, Ohta was leaning his back to it, awaiting with concerned eyes. How sweet of him. 

Tanaka eyes had drooped, listless gaze being covered by eyelids. The shorter man slowly walked towards Ohta and plopped his head against the broad chest in front of him. To which he felt a large, comforting hand caress the back of his head. “Ohta. I don’t wanna model anymore. It’s too tiring.”

“Well, if it’s something that you truly want, then quit the job.” Ohta suggested blankly.

“But I cant do that because I’m already in contract with the company. I have to go on for a year.” The sigh was heavy of grief.

Ohta hummed, now letting himself ponder through his mind at what situations they could go through in order to get through this tough time of Tanaka’s.  
“Ah, well.” He had paused. Then took some more seconds of time. “Well, Tanaka, don’t let this get you down. You’ve got it good here, babe. The schedule you have on shooting days is similar to when highschool time has started and that’s only been for a couple of days. The pay seems good. But.. ah, do you like it?”

Tanaka peeked up, meeting Ohta’s curious gaze.

“I mean, do you like having this job. Of course, you just said that you wanted to quit but you can’t just have that decision on a whim, you gotta think thoroughly through.” The blond explained. “Do you like having this job? Does it seem to make you happy?”

Tanaka blinked, now reverting his head back into Ohta’s built torso. His mind now going into thinking mode.

If he was honest with himself, no.. Tanaka didn’t even like the idea to begin with.

He hated having to get up early around the same time when Ohta awakens, he didn’t like having to play dress up and Barbie doll, he didn’t care too much for those two new rival model characters, and he absolutely didn’t like how he was away from Ohta and caused him to worry so. And now, the debut was probably going to get fans on his tail and probably get stalked by millions of people. He didn’t want Ohta to be put in a situation like that. It was overwhelming for Tanaka. And he couldn’t imagine what it could be like with Ohta. Geez, he knows that he tries to play it off but he knows that Ohta is crawling with fear. He even confessed to him weeks ago.  
And what he had told him with what could happen with him business wise, he was now terrified at that thought.   
It was all so tiring and made him want to sleep so much more. It was so overwhelming. Why did it have to be so overwhelming. Too much, too much, it was too much. 

...

But.  
Yes, there was a ‘but’ in this situation. 

But, Tanaka does think that the majority of the outfits he’s dressed into are rather comfortable— considering that the form of style that the company was going for was comfortably baggy, yet chic. And the chairs were very comfortable, very. And if we think about Isao and Yashe, they’ve only popped up two or three times, oh Tanaka will just forget about them in no time. 

And perhaps the pride of independence and having Ohta not poke him awake whenever he tends to fall asleep when watering the flowers outside. Or fall asleep whenever he does anything around the bakery in attempts to help. 

He is doing some things alone now. being clinged by Ohta’s waist was an action that has been minimized.   
He was getting a paycheck.  
There’s independence growing within Tanaka.

That still leaves the worries about a fan base around him along with the worrying of Ohta.

..Is he happy?

“Yes. I’m happy. I want to keep doing this.”  
..Just a little while longer. Just a little while longer and maybe the Tanaka would stop thinking of how he’s such a nuisance to Ohta. Scrap up as much positive as you can, Tanaka. 

Ohta, slightly taken aback from his answer, just chose to smile and nod, placing a kiss on his forehead. “If it’s something you like to do, continue doing it, Tanaka. I’ll be there by your side cheering you on.”

He brought him into a gentle hug. With that.. Ohta could hide his worried eyes from Tanaka.

——-

“The bastard.” A shout of anger.

“What a little bastard!!” The raging yell boomed throughout the giant penthouse, there was a slam of a magazine to the marble, white counter top.

“Calm down, Isao. It’s just one measly magazine. It won’t do much to his career.” Another voice from the connected living room called out. A young model named Yashe was comfortably laid upon the beautiful red couch, hanging legs over the arm while his body was turned over towards the flatscreen TV where channels were being flipped through. 

Isao, who was pacing around in pure anger, barked back, “It was his debut! And everybody has been freaking out about him ever since the fucking company’s Instagram was hinting that there was gonna be another model release. God, this pisses me off. Even I didn’t get this much recognition when I debuted!”

“Well, you gotta admit, the kid had a really good lazy look to him.” Yashe pointed out, taking another lick at the popsicle he was chowing down on.

Isao groaned. “Oh please. All the guy is doing is sleeping and looking at a camera. No posing or facial expressions, it pisses me off that so many people on Twitter are fangirling about him.”

The pink haired fellow on the couch pulled himself up in order to perch his chin on the edge of the couch, now looking to the guy of two different colored eyes. “Quit having your little diaper baby tantrum~ How bout you come over here and watch Spongebob with me~ Let’s just forget all about lazy boy, you’ve gotta shoot in an hour so you might wanna cool down.”

Isao clenched the magazine in his hands, crumpling it up with no hesitation due to his vexed state of mind. “He probably thinks he’s better than me, now. He’s probably laughing his ass off now and taunting me just because he’s got a couple of people flaunting over his ass. Like hell. Like fucking hell.”

The grumbling continued on and didn’t seem to cease anytime soon, practically causing a gooey darkness to be loomed around the attractive model. Yashe’s smirking grin quickly died down when his friend ignored him on sight. The look being replaced with an amused sigh, then he turned back over to resume his TV watching. “Ah, guess egotistical perfectionists can’t help but he paranoid to a threat such as lazy boy’s.”

Yashe paused, his attention being at the channel he had switched by which had Tanaka’s front cover plastered over it.

“But you know..” His eyes dimmed. “Lazy boy does seem to be a big competition. Let’s just see how long he lasts before he can’t take it anymore~”


	7. Tanaka is hazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka can’t seem to get over change.

“Would you like me to get you some green tea, Tanaka?”

It’s Ohta’s voice.

His voice.

That warm.. kind voice. 

“Yes please.”

Ohta.

The limp body of the listless highschool boy was carelessly laid upon the soft grass, the greenness by far consuming those frail limbs of his. Greeting him of the comforting scent of the freshly cut and of last night’s down pour. The damp pricks of the grass we’re prodding and poking annoyingly to Tanaka’s palm that rested upon the green. Despite that factor, the body ceased to inch of moving.

All Tanaka’s viewing of site was upwards at the sky. It had been a cloudless day, the blankets of the blue were swept away by shy wind. All that was remaining, was gentle sky, greeting that relaxed boy with great hospitality. 

It was calm. Much needed open air that only ages with the singing birds up in the tree he laid aside to. They sing to the sky, or the grass, or to the open land of the park they designated in. Or perhaps to themselves, growing of great joy to where the people, too, grow alongside.

Tanaka’s eyes were finally drooped at this point, locking together to where his only view was nice darkness. Sleep would have been the signature option for dear Tanaka, but it seems that all his senses were too awake in order for him to doze. Smell of the grass, the feeling of dampness against his school uniform, the alluring choir of chirps and tweets engaging as a mighty record player. Of course, when his Ohta would soon return from purchasing drinks, he will soon discard of the blanket of wet grass and replace the comfort with a torso of his lover. Where the comfort radiated higher than any silly ol’ fluffy bed with pillows accessorized to ever corner or any warmly seated table in the classrooms. To have his arrival, his body wouldn’t dare to fall within the trance of slumber. How beautiful this relationship is to be. He could ask nothing more.

“Please let me enjoy these precious moments before you’re taken from me.”

The relaxation had not lasted, for it was abruptly forced to sudden surprise as Tanaka felt liquid beginning to pour upon his face. With a flimsy scramble with his body, he opened his closed eyes and pulled his torso up, supporting himself with his left hand to the swallowing grass while his right hand shielding at the unknown liquid that didn’t allow any breakage of contact . 

“Please let me enjoy these precious moments before you’re taken from me.” 

The fuzzy statement was repeated. The familiar, low voice of sheer sadness and desperation. How the voice was echoing so overwhelmingly loudly all around him as if it was casted him to insanity.  
Ohta’s voice.  
It was Ohta’s voice.  
Although being echo-y and hazey among his eardrums, it was none the less his.

Tanaka’s eyes erupted open, finding that there was no longer the blue sky painted above his vision. Nor was there the beaded raindrop grass, or the east tree planted next to him.  
Now.. all there was was a cosmic figure standing in front of him. A box of green tea clutched within their hand as it was squeezed of it’s containments onto Tanaka’s, now, dripping head.

The silhouette that towered over him like a building was built of Ohta’s physique. Although, his body was hardly even viewable. The school uniform was just a blur of its color, arms and legs just simply enormous blobs, and his face was disappeared by the aurora that surrounded him. The once capturing park that he was dated in, was gone, now washed away by this black space.

Tanaka stared up at the Ohta figure with wide eyes, him being in a slap of shock and unknowing what to do in a situation of this. The juice box above him continued to pour, even though it should’ve reached its limit much longer ago.

“O-... Ohta.” Tanaka’s shaky voice wavered out of his trembling lips.

The figure seemed to grow larger, a size that didn’t nearly resemble a human at all. Now the blurs of colors we’re disappearing, joining part with the being of the head. But the large hand was still dimly seen from the cloak of threatening black matter .. clenching that juice box that grew alongside with the body. It seemed that Tanaka’s hand didn’t have enough willpower for shielding himself now that the pouring liquid was increasing of dimensions. He was now attempted to bring himself to his feet but the crashing spill of liquid didn’t allow him to. It was beginning to darken from its natural colored state of being, now its tint becoming of an ugly blackened blue.

The water was beginning to swarm his surroundings, there being no end to where he could be possessed at now. You possibly couldn’t touch a single thing for descending miles on end. The floor among him was no more as the water swallowed it whole, Tanaka was now falling through. But he was caught by the thick liquid. The park was now a never-ending tank of blue fluid. And Tanaka couldn’t swim.

So there, in the swarm of water, Tanaka was squirming for gasps of air. Choking painfully as those scared, terrified eyes stabbed into every known direction. His legs were kicking up and his slim arms flailing about, but were failing to come into contact with a surface. The poor boy was screaming out Ohta’s name that was carried with bubbles. And the more that Tanaka had called out for his boyfriend, the more of the bubbles being created.

With all those bubbles, they soon combined with eachother. Tanaka watched fearfully as those bubbles latched onto one another until they aged to one giant one, locating far from the terrified boy.

The bubble contained a person within.  
A person that Tanaka loves dear to.

“You? Not becoming famous? Tanaka, think logically here.” It was Ohta’s muffled voice. The water drowned out such down and caused the deep talking to grow slightly inaudible.

Those wide eyes of Tanaka’s were darted at the sitting Ohta figure whose back was turned against him. The norriete didn’t dare to ponder over those words as he began to scramble himself into moving his limbs, desperately trying to reach that bubble with continuing his cries out to the blond. His eyes now slamming shut as he screamed out more unneeded, muffled bubbles.  
But as much as he poorly moved himself through the water, his experience of swimming killed him down, as he’s unable to function in deep, thick water. 

Hopeless. It seems to be, but the Tanaka wouldn’t dare to stop. Even if the bubble seems to stay at the location despite how much Tanaka inches to it, even if he can’t feel sensations of touch upon his body, even if his limbs are beginning to deteriorate into agonizing numbness, even if the dark water he’s beginning to swallow up are blocking his lungs and causing those yelps to cut short.

He needed to get to Ohta.   
He needed Ohta to save him.   
He was going to die without Ohta.

He needed Ohta’s help.

“I could already feel you being ripped away from my arms.” Ohta’s indistinguishable voice had softly said. How sad it sounded. How incredibly, unbelievably.. utterly sad.

Tanaka’s flailing stopped, floating scarily in the water, staring to the bubble that Ohta occupied himself in. His body was just set at such a distance from him that looked like it was growing painfully further. 

The help of Ohta’s.

How was he going to get it? How was he supposed to get help from Ohta?

He can’t do anything without him.. 

“Tanaka, the public is going to love you.”

Suddenly, the bubble bursted from a pop, along with it the figure of Ohta’s back had vanished. Tanaka’s extensive orbs of trepidation were enlarged as his jaw gapped in shock. He shrieked out his lover’s name once more, arms flying outwards in order to continue at pointless swimming until the water around him was force of drained. The suffocation began to become no more and Tanaka’s body had begun to function now. 

He was no longer located in a deep sea of indistinguishable horror, but now.. white.

For it was all white. The floor and the air around him, as it seems that there’s nothing to be touched besides the bottom.

Tanaka expected for him to be coughing out the sea and to be soaked of wetness, but he completely dry and his stomach didn’t contain of any, said, liquid. Although, his state of mind was still terribly executed of extreme fear.

He stood in his crumbled function, feet being shakily to the ground while his arms hugged himself tightly. Acting as a poor shield for himself. As he was terrified to what next scenario he shall be tortured next. 

He had waited for some unbearable moments before more of sound could be heard. 

“You and I both know what you just said wasn’t true.” Ohta’s voice, oh how Tanaka was just waiting for that blurry voice. He felt like he’d go insane if he hadn’t heard any more of the sound.

He flipped himself around to find the Ohta in his view, and in arms reach in he was able to take a few steps. 

“Your hesitation and nervousness show me that you know what’s coming.”

There. Ohta facing him upon the floor he sat on. His knees underpinning his body as that neck of his was lowered. The silky blond of the short hair was being pulled backwards into his signature ponytail, although there were large strands of hair and bangs substituting as curtains to cover Ohta’s face. His hands that were bringing his hair back also blocked the field of vision. He couldn’t see any feature of that belonged face. The comfort level didn’t raise at all.

But..

Still.

He needed to get to him.  
So Tanaka brought his body forward in order to run, reaching his hand outwards with desperation. Even though past attempts had appeared to fail, it didn’t stop him. No matter what, he was going to get to Ohta. He didn’t know what else to do. What else he could do.   
But just as his fingertips could practically touch the man who was formatting his hair into a low ponytail, there was a restriction against his stomach that forcibly pulled him back.

Tanaka coughed out at that feeling against his body, now crying out at how his attempt had once again failed. He felt his arm being tugged back, and his legs, and his neck, as if there was rope being tied to a choking grasp. Along with that came overlapping voices and flashings of light to behold his vision. The restraints were pulling Tanaka away from Ohta, now he figured out that those were pesky hands. And there were masses of people possessing unseeable faces causing this. The flashes all around him were making him dizzy, god.

Who are these people. What are these sounds of camera shots coming from? What do they want? What do they want? What the HELL do they want!

“Ohta!” Tanaka called out, even though the overwhelming voices drowned it out. It was all so much that he couldn’t deal with. He couldn’t handle any bit of what was happening. It was so frightening to uphold to the situation.. he felt like he was going to die.

And then..

No more voices, no more flashes, no more restriction. Tanaka had fell to the blank ground, coughing and heaving gasps.

Now there was nothing once more, just like how he had started out when he gotten here. Nothing.

Tanaka’s knees dug into the ground for a while longer as he continued to cough out to the ground, letting himself release the pain of such force. Once he concluded his suffrage, he made his way to his feet. Still uneasy about his situation.

He had waited for some time, trying to uphold his ear to any sounds he could hear. But there was nothing emerging from any way of this forbidden, dissociated white mass.

He was sure that he was going to hear Ohta’s voice any time, but it was possible that minutes.. probably by far, twenty minutes have passed and nothing was coming forth. Tanaka’s trembling body spun around slowly and cautiously as he tried to see if there was anything else to be seen around him. And still.. nothing.

No.  
No, no, no, no.. he needed to hear Ohta’s voice. He needed to see him. Even if he couldn’t see his face, or physically touch him, he just needed to see him and be comforted by the fact he’s there.

And so, Tanaka called out to nothing with Ohta’s name. Repeating that name over and over until the edges of his eyes spilt of tears. Such an overwhelming realm he was captured within of no exit. And of no Ohta. He had every right to sob tiredly. He was so fucking exhausted. 

“O.. Ohta.” He had cried out before his voice shattered, crumpling into a hoarse, cracked whisper just as he collapsed to the ground. Plummeting onto his knees, Tanaka brought his quivering fists to his chest and curled his torso around them, letting beads of drops decay to the wasting ground.

This place was a damning hell. Tanaka didn’t know what other options were there for him other than to just weep, as he had failed to get to Ohta. Oh how he relies on him far too much. How his first option for help had been led to Ohta. Why did he dare to rely on the man so very much. 

“Tanaka, if I’m being honest here..”

Tanaka just as so held his breath once he heard the familiar voice, the sound choking him up and the sobs. The clenched eyelids erupted open wide, although his body didn’t dare move.

The voice was close. So, so, close. He was behind him, he was behind him.

“I’m terrified. I’m really.. really terrified of this.” Ohta continued forth. Footsteps clacking to the white floor towards the lowered Tanaka, until he felt a body to he latched on from his back. Arms swirled around his stomach and hugged the tiny body within Ohta’s huge one.

The comfort that Tanaka was desperately touch starved of finally was sensational, oh how it made the trembling boy choke upon more sobs. How relieved he was to be in the embrace of his beloved Ohta, it felt too amazing. He didn’t dare to question such strange sentences that seemed oddly familiar to him, because all he did was take happiness from the back hug.

The blond rested his chin on Tanaka’s shoulder, the ease of it didn’t mind the shaking of the smaller. They stood that way for a long time, but to Tanaka.. it felt only a second until Ohta began speaking once more. 

With their close embrace.  
Tanaka’s quiet sobbing.  
And Ohta’s silent consoling embosom.. he softly croaked a whisper..

“Please let me enjoy these precious moments before you’re taken from me.”

...

The violent twitch of Tanaka’s body pulled him from his terrible sleep, eyes of wide jolting to see that he was no longer in that horror of white abyss, but simply situated in his bedroom. Oh thank god , he sacredly thought as his tender hand wobbled towards his face to whip away the uncomfortable sweat.

The black haired man recognized the weighted feeling positioned on his waist, looking downwards in a more calmer stage to find his boyfriend’s big hand laying comfortably upon it. He sighed just to know that he was being cuddled in bed with Ohta.

Tanaka heaved yet another heavy sigh, then squirmed his body in order to turn himself around, getting his view of the face of Ohta. Never had he ever been so glad to gaze into the sight of his beautiful and handsome boyfriend. The astronomical feeling of brewing happiness warmed him from just an extremely unpleasantly benumbed hell of a nightmare.

He stated with lidded eyes at Ohta, just taking in his sleeping face with grace. Soon, his hand had slowly drifted up, landing softly onto the glistening cheek. The side of his face had glowed thanks to the light of the moon through their large window. Tanaka blinked when his thankful smile grew through reification. 

“Ohta..” He had thoughtlessly hummed soundlessly. Although, his actions still provoked an awakening to the blond. As he slowly opened his eyes, blinks of surprise when he found an awake Tanaka in his view.

“Tanaka?..” He questioned with a raspy croak. “What’s wrong, Tanaka? It’s late..”

“Oh Ohta,” Tanaka immediately dissolved into the chest of his boyfriend’s. Taking in that scent of cake batter that just seemed to linger him all around, even in his pajama wear. 

Ohta grunted at such a surprise, until he just reassured his fingers into Tanaka’s hair, massaging gently. “Mh.. It’s late, Tanaka. Did you have a nightmare. Wanna talk about it?”

“I just..” Oh shoot, he couldn’t fully remember. God it was just a spaz of painful experience, he couldn’t quite catch a hold of what he was so worked up on. But.. he did remember not seeing Ohta’s face. And how, no matter how hard he tried, he could seem to just touch him.  
“I had a nightmare about losing you.”

Ohta was quiet. But regained movement as he embraced the man into a tighter hold, pressing a loving kiss to the top of that messy hair. “I’m sorry to hear that. It must’ve been horrible for you to dream about that. But don’t worry Tanaka, because I’m right here. I’ll always be right here.”

He reassured him with those beautiful words and Tanaka’s little grin grew, “Ohta, thank you. Love you..”  
And in short of time, Tanaka could feel his eyes dropping down to another slumber where he dreamt of the loving embracement of the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro i just want mcdonalds   
> also this chapter was more of like a spiritual type of chapter thjngy,, yeah I now this is goin slow or whatever but plz don’t get bored :( I promise that this Book is gonna give a kick. Also sorry if this chapter was like so unnecessarily descriptive and dragged out cuz I was in a more writing type of mood cuz I just finished a show n got in the creative mode. 
> 
> Until then, see u neeeeeeexttt chapter


	8. Tanaka is partying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoop whoop i want chik fil a 
> 
> ahahahahahah no summary 4 u cuz im not creative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS SOOOOO BAD UGHHHHH IM SORBDUNSKSNEJRHFJJRJ i promise im better at writing than this junk but im running out of ideas at this point. i just wanna move onto haikyuu fics now :P

“And that’s a wrap for today! I think we got all the shots we need!” Akira loudly announced out into the session. 

And whilst all the other models were entering the dressing rooms and the makeup departments, Tanaka laid snoozing on the fuzzy carpet in his long sleeved, ripped sweatshirt and the white baggy pants, completely knocked out and living it out on the floor.

It was been.. perhaps, a month since the debut of our dear Tanaka. Oh how the ways of fame really do get around so easily. Miyano and Ecchan have personally popped up in the cafe just so sprout their shock and fangirling squeals to Tanaka. Shouting as if inside voices weren’t a thing anymore. Shiriashi, Katou, and Shimura gave a surprising phone call to him as well, all plummeting with the same astronomical shocked voices. Through their whole reactions, it was clear that all of his friends’ reactions lead to the same observation of..

Tanaka actually got a job?

Well, look at the suckers now. Ohta was right about this stuff, all Tanaka had to do was sleep and do a minimum of facial expressions or movement. And Tanaka hasn’t even bumped into a single annoying fan!! Haha, it’s a win win situation. Well.. considering the fact that he’s now been driven home by one of Akira’s workers and when he gets home, he immediately locks himself upstairs. And on no shooting session days, Tanaka would just laze around in the home compartment. Either watching tv or sleeping. He had to admit that he was gonna miss falling asleep on the job with his sweeping broom. Poor sweeping broom, probably lonely in the staff closet.

“Tanaka, we’re done shooting now, gotta wake up.” Within this month, Akira has picked up on little minor quirks of Tanaka’s personality. She has also grown accustom to just positioning him however she pleases whenever he tends to fall asleep on set. The girl has also found an inside voice within that booming voice box of hers, as she now slightly nudges the slumbering model with a soft voice. 

Tanaka blinked himself back into the world of the warmer room, rubbing his eyes with his knuckle. “Oh and if you don’t mind before changing, I need to talk to you for a second, please.” Akira smiled her giant, usual smile. ‘Ugh, that meant she had good news’ Tanaka had thought as he began lifting himself to a sitting position. The lanky body of his almost tumbled when he pressed his bottom to the base of his shoe.

Akira plopped herself on the carpet in a crisscrossing position, she bounced in pure excitement just staring at tanaka. Big round eyes that sparkled complimented her enormous, ecstatic grin. Tanaka’s deadpan face just blinked in an underwhelming response.

“I can tell you’re really excited.” Tanaka blankly pointed out.

The smile stretched farther, as if it was even possible, “Oh yes!! I’m really, really, really excited!”

“Okay. So, um, what did you want to tal-“

“Oh my god, I thought you’d never ask, Tanaka!” Her balled fists happily shook. Ugh, the loud voice makes a comeback. “Okay, so like, tonight, there’s going to be a party being held where a bunch of models and actors and business dudes will attend! And I got two extra invites and I know exactly who I’m going to invite!!”

Tanaka started, those dead eyes having absolutely no expression. “That’s cool. I sure hope it’s not me.”

“It’s you!~” Akira sang, pulling out two fancy, white envelopes and tossing them to Tanaka’s chest.

“Of course..” He sighed.

“It’s like a super, super formal type of party, it’s all suits and wigs. I’m sure it could be your nice cup of tea! I could probably lend you an outfit from the studio if you’d like!”

“I’m not going to go, so that won’t be necessary.” 

In a blink, Akira’s happy-go figure now deflated. Groaning desperately as Tanaka just watched her chagrin. “Tanaka, ughhh. Seriously?” She whined, defeated eyes squinting. “It’s always no this and no that, you neever wanna do anything besides sleep for the camera and go home with that ponytail guy. Don’t you wanna do something fun?”

“No, not really..”

“God, you’re hopeless.” She dramatically flailed an arm to her forehead. “But, come on, Tanaka. I got two extra ones there, so you could like.. I don’t know, invite your girlfriend or something.”

“I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Oh. Well, invite a friend then.” She cringed a smile. “Or how about that one blond guy? He works at that bakery you work at and came with you on your first day, too.”

“Oh, well, that’s because he’s my boyfriend.”

“He’s your-“ Akira choked on her words, processing to cough before those lights within her eyes rose to freedom. “Your boyfriend!! Oh my god, no wonder you smiled at him in your first shoot! I thought you two were just buddy buddy, Awh Tanaka how come you never tell me anything, ugh.”

“Because you never ask.”

Akira beamed up to her feet, “Well, it’s official! You have to come to the party and bring a date! No exceptions!”

Tanaka wouldn’t budge from the rug, instead just looking up at his manager. Her lightened smile was already plotting something great and that great wasn’t what Tanaka was looking for. “I don’t wanna go though..” He replied in a mumble.

—

“What’s with that suit?” Said a curious Ren behind the counter when he saw Tanaka rushing into the bakery. His arm was occupied with a rather heavy longly packaged suit. 

“Mghh-“ Was all that was responded before the suit was flatly flopped onto a nearby table as Tanaka collapsed into the chair. Exhaustion running the poor boy dry. Ren flinched at the action and quickly scurried over to Tanaka’s sleeping figure.

“Goddamnt Tanaka, we got big ass windows here, a shit load of people can see you— god—“ Ren scooped his arms underneath the smaller’s armpits, hugging him upwards in a swift motion. “Come on dude, ugh.. Ohta! Ohta, Tanaka fell asleep again!!” Ren barked backwards.

“Mhhh.. So loud.” The Tanaka grumbled.

“Great, you’re awake. Now go upstairs before anybody sees you.” Ren commanded to the man in his grasp before carelessly poorly propping him to his feet and letting go. Although, forgetting how irresponsible the norriette is, he was quick to crumble to the floor. The noise caused a large bam.

The redhead for the cause of the crime quickly flinched, unable to clasp a hand around the slim arm in time. “Ah.. fuck.” Ren sighed. 

“Ow.” A painful groan was released from the monotone lips of Tanaka, who allowed himself to rest upon that floor. Back pressed down, his arms were spread in a rather star shaped position.

Ren bent his knees beside him, gazing at Tanaka rather unsurprised, “That wasn’t my fault, man. You got legs, you know how to use them..” He pointed out which made Tanaka jab him a look. “Shit, dude, look at all that makeup you got on. Does it feel weird?”

“Eh. It’s annoying, but I got used to it.” Tanaka responded nonchalantly, as if he wasn’t just laying down on the cold floor. “It’s just a pain to take off, that’s all.”

“Yeah, I can imagine.” Ren agreed. “Well anyways, what’s with that suit you got? Looks hella expensive.”

“My manager gave it to me because I guess I have to go to some fancy party..” Tanaka said, the dripping tone of disappointment was noted.

Ren’s eyes widened for a second, “Wow. How long did it take for her to convince you?”

“Oh, she didn’t convince me. There’s no way I’m going.”

Ren’s lips formatted into a frown, “Ah. Tanaka.. I think there’s a fine line of where your listlessness needs to calm down at. I mean.. you’re like a famous celebrity now, and because of that you’re always upstairs other than the days you have to sneak out to get driven to go to your job.” He pointed a finger gun. “There’s no way that you can’t be bored up there doing nothing.”

Tanaka just stared up at Ren, “You’re wrong. The upstairs is paradise. I can sleep all I want and now I have excuse.”

With a groan, Ren rubbed the bridge of his nose. Tanaka took this chance to comment, “And besides, I don’t think I’d want to drag Ohta into this. So can you hide the suit until I have to go back.”

“Ah.. Ohta?”

“Yeah. Akira said that I should invite him and it’ll be fun.”

The redhead stood silent, blinking as the wires within his brain whirred. “Well.. I don’t really think that’s fair.”

Tanaka tilted his head, “Huh?”

“Well, think about it, man.” Ren explained. “Now that you are in hiding, you guys really don’t get to do much now. You guys don’t go on dates anymore or go to grocery trips together.”

“That’s okay because he comes upstairs at his lunchtime and after work we’re together.”

“Well, you might think it’s okay but Ohta is pretty sad about it.”

The sentence was enough for Tanaka to pause. Those eyes plastered on Ren soon darted up to the ceilings, fumbling with words to say. Ohta was.. sad? 

“Tanaka, when you’re not here, Ohta is like.. almost always messing up on stuff in the bakery. It’s like I gotta babysit the dude and do my job and I’m not even good at doing my job!” Ren exclaimed. “He’s always looking at the clock just to see if it’s any closer to the time you come back. And he always seems so sad whenever the TVs, people in the shop, or even shipments of your magazines about you come to his attention. And you probably sleep half the time you’re with the guy. And man has priorities, dude, gotta keep up a business and manage rents. He misses you, Tanaka.”

“But, I miss him too. He knows that.”

“Yeah, well, just knowing that isn’t gonna change to fact you two are so far apart from eachother.” He stated, Tanaka furrowed his eyes.

Tanaka was doing this for Ohta in order to not be such a nuisance to him. To show that he could do things on his own and be able to hold up a job?? It was for Ohta.

But.. with this new job, it seems like he’s more of a bother now. More of a needless distraction to his boyfriend. 

Why is that??

“So.. just go to the party with Ohta. He misses spending time with you.” Ren told the laid down Tanaka, finally hearing the scampering of feet from the stairs. 

“Shoot, sorry, Tanaka! I was on the phone with insurance and I didn’t realize the time.” Ohta called out as he jogged towards the norriette on the ground. “Ah.. why.. uh- why is he on the floor?” He asked, turning to the coworker.

“Meh, I dropped him.” He shrugged, earning a glare from the blond who was taking the listless man into the side of his hip. Then returning themselves upstairs.

—

“Which was goes well better, Tanaka?? Do you think I should go with the tie or the bow? Do you think the bow will make em think that I’m trying to hard? Or maybe the tie would be so predictable and basic? Or how about none on both of them?”

“Ah-“

“You’re right, I can’t just not wear both of them. It’ll look weird—“

And forth, we come to the late night of the scheduled party. Tanaka’s plans on keeping such a secret was foiled by Ren, spoiling their bedtime with the return of the blasted suits he was given from Akira. As then, Tanaka had explained and here they are now.

“I don’t think it matter which one you wear, you still look handsome, Ohta.” Tanaka shared, watching Ohta fumble with the buttons of his white shirt from the edge of the bed comfortably. “That’s sweet of you, but I really think I must look my best if I’m willing to be in the presence of celebrities.” He wrapped his tie within his chest and tied accordingly in order to present it correctly, tucking it neatly where needed. “There. I think the tie looks better than the bow tie, I’d probably look dumb wearing it.”

Tanaka clapped softly, “Yay.” His gentle voice hummed.

Ohta walked towards Tanaka who’s laid within the sheets, obviously ignoring his perfectly gelled hair that Ohta prepares for him. “Tanaka, do you need help with your tie?” Ohta asked, noting the fabric lying defeated in the smaller’s hand. He had nodded in return and allowed his frail body to be pulled so he could, at least, sit on the edge of the bed. 

“I remember I tried showing you how to tie and tie back in highschool and you completely forgot in ten minutes.” Ohta chuckled as he swathed the cloth around his boyfriend’s neck, following correct instructions as so. 

“Mh. It was so complicated.” Tanaka admitted. 

“You literally just loop it here and there and you’re done.” Ohta shook his head with a smile, finishing up the fabric and tucking it within the black longsleeve of his suit. He pat it with care before leading those eyes from Tanaka’a torso to his face. That smile of his soon grew warm, the eyes signing comfort.

“You look good, Ohta.” Tanaka complimented.

“Thanks. So do you. I can’t ever remember a time when you’ve had slicked back hair.” Ohta grinned.

“Ugh, I feel like my forehead makes me cold. My long hair acts like a warm blanket for my head.” Tanaka grimaced.

“Well, I think it’s cute.” The blond pecked the head of gossip, before he placed his palm around one of Tanaka’s cheek. Their eyes gazed within eachother lovingly. “I still can’t believe this. You’re famous and we’re invited to a giant celebrity party. I still can’t process it.”

“Ah, neither can I.” He responded, slowly leaning his head to the forehead of Ohta’s and pressing gently. Their noses also shared physical contact. “Sometimes it gets lonely without you. I miss you a lot.”

The blond’s large arms were slow to snake their way around Tanaka’s waist, hugging him with intense ease. “I couldn’t agree more with you, babe. But if you’re happy to do it, then I’m happy for you.”

Tanaka wanted to disagree. He wanted to fully confront his partner of the truth of not fully liking the modeling. He wanted to tell him that it was all for him, it was to not bother him, not have him do all the work, and.. and just try to be other than lazy. But... he really didn’t know if this whole thing was such a good of a plan after all. 

But at the end of the day, Tanaka was already roped in. And maybe he could make Ohta happier if he just tried harder. Yeah, that’s it! 

“Yeah.” Tanaka smiled, returning the hug.

It’ll play itself out. Just a little longer, maybe things will turn out for the better.

All there is to do now, is just hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all I’m so sososososos sorry my chapters have been soooo bad. My handwriting has been absolute shit for some reason because idk. But like I think they’ll be two more before it ends and then ima get started on some haikyuu fics :)


	9. Tanaka is concluding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka is realizing truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro this book is so bad it’s so bad it’s so bad but lmaoo not even like a month ago i hopped on this shit and was all confident and honey this is so bad >:0 argghshhhhshs but anyways last chapter y’all yuhh get into it

He looked so beautiful.

Effortlessly just fondling with his hands nervously, he manages to exert such radiant energy of beauty. So rare to find Ohta in such a fancy dancy suit. Tanaka couldn’t recall the last time Ohta was formally prettied up besides highschool graduation and Miyano’s and Echizen’s wedding.

Now that Tanaka thought about it, the two of them really didn’t get out as much as normal couples did. Although their life was the desired lifestyle of quiet and simple, the couple, too, strived for nights on the town. Well.. Ohta did. Ohta strived for nights on the town.

Tanaka didn’t care too much for the whole going out thing. As we all know, he might as well be glued to the bed for how secluded he is with Ohta. Their life within that bakery did not spark any eventful days. It didn’t spark something to be talked about for more than a simple day. Maybe there were a lot of costumers one morning or the toilets got clogged up, but other than that, the drip ran dry. And it was good like that.  
It was a wake up, get ready, get to work, dinner, and sleep type of schedule. 

Boring.  
As most people would call it.

But the couple invited that day-to-day lifestyle with welcomely open arms. Allowing their days off to conclude with a peaceful day at home or maybe a quick trip to the supermarket or maybe a movie followed with some Wac fries. That’s how eventful it gets, thanks to Tanaka’s battery level.

Ohta and Tanaka didn’t desire the thought of being plastered drunk from drinking at a bar or attending an area where violent partying was taking place. Courtesy to the norriette, it’s just how it’s always been. And nor did either of them mind. 

But now.. with the modeling job, Ohta has often found himself alone. Gazing at the usual spot where Tanaka would doze off to sleep on his sweeping broom or maybe zipping upstairs only to find an empty bed. Of course, scheduled shoots were on a minimum of days, but it was still lonesome. Especially since Tanaka has decided to quarantine himself as soon as he returns from the shoots. Never deciding to leave the room to go downstairs to the bakery in working hours to sweep or attend grocery shopping trips with Ohta in fear of fans. 

So, no.. they never went out much. And don’t ever go out as much as before thanks to the job. So to see the blond all dressed in the suit was really art to behold for Tanaka.

He really wouldn’t mind driving around in this car for the rest of the night just staring at Ohta if it wasn’t for the forced celebrity party he was meant to attend.

“Tanaka. You holding up okay?” Ohta asked, turning his head to look down at the chin placed on his shoulder. 

The black haired man paused a beat of moments, before releasing a little hum. “Yeah. I’m just thinking about the last time you wore a suit.”

“Oh really?” Ohta raised an entertained brow.

“Yeah. You don’t really wear them often.”

“Well, there’s not really much for formal attire when you work at a bakery.” He admitted.

“That’s not true. You could always wear a suit while baking. Both fashionable and helpful.” Tanaka suggested with a mind lightbulb.

“Ah, well, then I’d get the suit dirty. Apron or not.”

“Oh. You’re right.” Tanaka agreed. “Then maybe we should invent the baking suit.”

“Baking suit?” Ohta questioned, monotony intrigued.

“Where it’s a suit but you can bake in it. But not only that, but when you get tired or when you’re done, you could press a button on the suit and it turns into a bed.” He explained.

“How convenient.” The blond observed. “But what if somebody pressed the button on accident while baking and then their suit turned into a bed in the kitchen?”

“You have a point.” Tanaka reflected on the idea, seconds passed before he popped a response. “Well then, that’s probably the gods telling that person, they deserve a rest.”

“You sure do love kicking the ice under the table.”

“I think we’re onto something here, Ohta. Maybe I should invent the first ever ‘Suit Baking Bed’.” Tanaka deadpanned a joke.

“Calm down there. You’re already a model, I don’t think I can handle my boyfriend becoming a famous inventor either.”

The two of them smiled at eachother dumbly with their jokes, their stares locking to eachother inattentively. Tanaka, not bothering to remove his eyes from Ohta’s, had sneaked his hand towards the other, intertwining them snakily. Ohta, who minded not, allowed before breaking into a small chuckle. “What?” Tanaka blinked. 

“Nothing, nothing. It just so weird to see you without your bangs, is all.” The blond poked a finger to the exposed forehead. “I like it. It suits you.”

Tanaka wrinkled his eyebrows before removing his chin from his boyfriend’s shoulder to continue conversation, “Theres too much cold air blowing on it.” He pressed both palms to the cranium. “And my hair feels all hard and I don’t like it. It’s itchy.”

“You should’ve told me that before I put gel in it.” Ohta sighed.

“No, no. You being able to make my hair become stone is something that is truly amazing. I admire it.” A unenthusiastic thumbs up was popped. “I can touch it and it just stays as is.” He began to tap fingers to the gelled hair carelessly, poking and tapping to the lines.

“If you continue to poke at it, it’ll probably mess up.” Ohta commented. 

At this moment, the car was edging a mere stop. The couple seated within the back perked up at the sensation and immediately turned their heads to the car window.

“Woah, Tanaka, look at that!” Ohta exclaimed, his dropped jaw gapped towards the expensive building that they were exposed from high gates. The car was swerving around a large garden fountain and towards the entrance.

“The lights are so bright.” He grumbled, shielding his squinted lids with his own hand. 

“Tanaka!! Over here!” The voice of Tanaka’s manager boomed from the revolving doors as the two men exited the car. “Woah, lookie you!~ I’ve never seen you without your shaggy hair.”

Tanaka shriveled a bit into his shoulders in response as Ohta held out a friendly hand, “Hi Akira. I know we only met a month ago, but thank you fo-“

“Hi Ohta!!!” The poor hand snatched within grasp, Akira was quick to squeeze the living hell out of the tall man’s fingers in a light sped shake. “It’s so nice to see you two! I’m glad you could make it!” Ohta cringed a smile, a wavering voice responding via the excessive juddering at his limb, “G-Glad we could make it too—“

Akira released the pained hand, that large smile still painted on her red lipstick lips, “Thank you so much for being able to convince Tanaka to come, Ohta! The guy really didn’t want to go.”

“I still don’t..”

“Tanaka—“

“But otherwise!- The party’s up in the penthouse so let’s go!” Akira beamed joyfully, finding herself to zoom towards the entrance with the click-klack of those high heels. The couple trailed behind.

“Tanaka. Are you sure you’re gonna have enough energy to last the night?” Ohta asked curiously as he pushed their way through the revolving doors.

The listless man gave a shallow nod, “I’ll just hide behind a curtain if I get tired.”

“I don’t think we should do that.” The taller frowned. “But really, you should enjoy yourself. You deserve it.”

“Thanks Ohta.” Tanaka said. “You’re right. I should enjoy myself. I think I should ask Akira if they’ll have a spare room so I could nap.”

“Don’t push it. Gotta hang in there.”

The two of them began their way from the elevator to the location of the party, managing to travel upwards while Tanaka began dozing off predictably. But he was tapped awake by Ohta once they arrived to the top. And already, being stuffed up by the crowds of grouped people, the giant room had rung of faint music. It wasn’t up to a rave club show type of level, but perhaps some college party you’d stumble into. To Ohta, it was honestly quite relieving to find out it was more chilled out than expected. But, Tanaka’s feet were already edging to swerve back towards the exit.

“Woah.” Ohta mumbled, in slight awe. 

“There’s too many people..” Tanaka whines quietly, holding a handed shield from his field of vision. 

The blond silently took ahold of Tanaka’s nervous hand, gently tugging it to maneuver around the stuffed party, sending out little apologies and ‘excuse us’s whenever a little bump was mistaken. With the careful maze of people, they found themselves in a corner with convenient chairs. Tanaka took advantage of the situation and plopped himself down. “There sure are a lot of people..”

The taller noted that, then placed himself on the chair aside. “Well, if you don’t feel comfortable then I’m sure Akira would understand us leaving.”

“Well..” Tanaka sighed. “I know I can’t leave so soon.. She was so excited that I’d come with you and even gave us suits to encourage me more. I know it’ll probably hurt her if I left so selfishly..”

“Wow Tanaka.” Ohta gazed. “That’s really kind of you-“

“That and she’ll probably won’t stop whining about it when I see her again to shoot. That’ll be so annoying.”

At least he’s honest, Ohta thought with a defeated exhale. “Since your manager is not here to take the lead on things, do you want to go get a drink? Ah.. I see others with food and stuff, so I think the kitchen might have something you like?” 

“I dunno. I see a lot of wine glasses.” Tanaka peered at the numerous intoxicating beverages linked within palms.

Ohta nodded, “Yeah. You’re right, you’re right. But they could have a lighter option? We can’t know till we see.”

“Mmmm.” The relaxed man stretched within the chair. Those eyes practically twinkling. “I’m too comfortable. You’ll have to carry me.”

“I really don’t think hip hugging somebody through a party is going to leave a rather.. pleasant impression on those around us.”

“Oh. You’re right.” He agreed, then shrugged with a nonchalant vibe. “Then we will just have to wait until their monkey butler comes and offers us some snacks.”

“Monkey butler?” Ohta curiously cocked his head.

“Yes. Monkey butler. I saw it in a movie.”

“Yeahh.. I’m pretty sure there’s no monkey butler here, Tanaka. I think it’s illegal to have a pet like that here in Japan.” The blond explained. “Well, then how about I just go see what they got? I won’t be long, really, it’ll be quick.” He had suggested with a warm smile. Tanaka stared, those blank eyes planted to the grin above him. 

“Yeah.” He inches himself upwards to peck a kiss to his lips. “Thanks Ohta.”

Although a bit giddy with fuzzy eyes, Ohta blinked from the random pop of affection. Stammering stupidly before he just nodded cooly and left a kiss atop of the norriette’s head.

Tanaka continued to trail his eyes on his boyfriend as he politely drove his way around the fancy groups of people, seeming not to spend a care of mind. That designated a careful sort of comfort within the listless man, as he now knows he isn’t surrounded by swanking, bumbling celebrities.

“Hello Tanaka~”

Welp. Shouldn’t have gotten too cocky.

Tanaka’s lazy eyes swerved over to the direction of the voice, there to find that pink haired fellow along with his so-called rival. He just as so wanted to melt into the chair for all eternity. He’ll take that rather than taking this bothersome duo.

“Oh. Hi.” Tanaka replied, with no much of a reaction despite his thoughts.

“I didn’t actually think you’d show up. I mean, like, don’t get me wrong or anything, but I thought you’d ditch.” Yashe chuckled, brushing away a chunk of a pink bang from his prettied up face. The colored locks were up in a slick bun, followed by a rather traditional hair stick popped with a tiny flower. His suit, an odd tint of pink.

He basically looked like a giant pastel sausage.

“Oh. Well.. surprise.” Tanaka shrugged his shoulders. Now turning his direction towards the taller man hovering aside Yashe, he blinked. Although the whole party following a certain theme of formal suits and clean cut hair, Isao was fairly underdressed. Baggy, gashed jeans along with a white oversized long sleeve. That caused a tilt of confusion but he refused to question the choice.

Yashe plopped himself happily onto the reserved chair next to Tanaka, overwhelmingly beaming his words upon him. “So when did ya get here? I didn’t see you when you walked in for some reason?”

“Ah.. I dunno.” He answered.

“I’d imagine that you’d have Akira here to drag you around? Where’s she at?”

“I think she’s somewhere here. We kinda lost her when we walked in.”

“We?” Yashe raised a brow. “You came here with someone, hun?”

“Yeah.”

“Ohohohohoh!! Don’t tell me, don’t tell me, you’re in a relationship, Tanaka??”

“Um. Yeah. I guess.”

“Ohmafuckinggod- you got a wife?!~”

“.. Technically, yeah.”

Yashe pumped in his seat, before snatching the arm of Isao abruptly, even causing Tanaka to flinch in surprise, “Did’ya here that, Isao? He’s in a relationship, awh, that’s so cute. Now I’m wondering when you’re gonna, finally, ask me out! It’s been over six months since I came to work at the company and you haven’t even dropped a single ass slap!~” He crooned until he got shoved away.

“For fuck’s sake, man, don’t touch me.” Isao barked lowly, patting himself off. 

“Well, join in on the conversation, then. I don’t wanna stay talking to Mr. minimalistic over here.” Yashe whined, tugging on that white sleeve like a child.

“I don’t wanna talk to some dude I didn’t even want invited to my party, you’re the one who dragged me over to this lazy low-worker.”

“So mean~” The pink haired looked to Tanaka with an apologetic smile. “He’s so mean isn’t he?~” 

“I’m just honest.” The curly haired shrugged, the two different colored orbs squinted. Now his attention all splat to the idle man slouching in his chair. “I can’t stand you, god. Why show up at my place if you’re not gonna do anything.”

“I dunno. Akira begged me to come so I came.” Tanaka carelessly disregarded, still unphased with the man’s threatening temper. 

“Typical.” Isao sighed. Soon, he kicked his adidas to turn himself himself, as he wasn’t interested in the harmless conversation. Yashe fumbled quickly, “Hey, hey! Isao, where are you going?~” He practically cried out.

“Oh shut up, dude.” He called back shamelessly, disappearing into the crowd. While Yashe stammered until deflating into the chairs armrest, whining immaturely. Tanaka pinched his eyes out within the thick air of awkwardness.

“Ah, the way of celebrities, am’I’right?” He peered his head back upwards, cracking a defeated grin. Tanaka just nodded, now locking his head to the crowd to try to find a blond ponytail. Geez, how long is Ohta gonna be back?

“I wonder why he’s always gotta be so vocal to why he’s angry with me..” Tanaka pondered, aimlessly dragging his big eyes to his fidgety hands.

Yashe shrugged, “It’s just the way the guy is. I mean, that’s how he started off with me, and look at us! We’re practically in a relationship!”

“Doesn’t really look like that..”

“We’re getting there!”

Tanaka leaned back within the chair, “He seems to cut off to himself. Just faking a personality in front of the public while he’s kind of a jerk off camera. I just can’t help but wonder if all celebrities are like that.”

Yashe stood silent. A warm smile still plastered upon his lips before he crisscrossed his legs, “Well. I can tell you that Isao wasn’t always an asshole.”

“Really?” Tanaka raised a brow. “That’s interesting. But you don’t have to tell me abou-“

“It kinda all started when he first debuted and shit.” Yashe casually interrupted anyways, intervening with his upbeat voice. Tanaka sighed, as he always had been defeated. “Like.. okay, he was pretty good with the magazines and the press. He had to fit that sweet, bad boy type and all the girls literally dug that shit up, hell, even my twink ass did. But there was the obvious aspect about him that everybody swooned over about. Can ya guess, Tana-chan?~”

“Uh..” The lost man pondered, dipped his head back to gain sight on the ceiling. “Um, his curly hair? I dunno..”

“Nope! His eyes, man.”

“Oh yeah. The different colors. I always thought that was kinda cool.”

“Yeah, well.. that whole Heterochromia thing is a fake. They’re just eye contacts.. And one time during an interview, he rubbed his eyes a little too hard and then- pop! One of em came out and holy shit was it ugly. The studio was so quiet and ughhh I can’t imagine how my poor Isao felt..”

Tanaka cringed with squinted eyes, “Uh oh. That’s bad.”

“And that’s not even the worst part. So like, the interviewer started to try and ask him stuff like ‘oh, why do you wear contacts’ and ‘why have you been faking’ and Isao got super defensive and he was gettin soo mad. And basically stormed out mid-interview. And, of course, the company made him force an apology on his social media but the fans were iffy bout him. Saying how shitty he was and stuff, and he’s been trying to redeem himself with little to no effort.” Yashe sighed, hopelessly dropping his lids. “He’s an ass, but ever since his exposure, he’s a sad ass now. A sad, tight, ass—“

“Okay, no need to go that into detail-“

“Y’know, the toned, tightest ass you’ve seen ever.”

“Really, I don’t need to hear that-“

“I mean seriously, you’ve seen that ass? God, I’m so glad I’m gay.” Yashe joked, now brightening up his dancing tone. “But, anyways, yeah. He still wears the contacts and still tries to play it off as if it was a comedic setup. Obviously, little to no audience is buying it, but he’s already had a lot to lose.”

Tanaka nodded, now feeling himself bad for the guy. His career, his life, in the tv’s and in the phones and in the papers, so much exposed for a young dude in his late twenties. Such sympathetic emotions was in minded for Isao. “In that case.. have you ever gotten into a scandal, Yashe?” Tanaka asked curiously.

Yashe’s tiny smile saddened as he looked towards his fingers, the manicured fingernails scrabbled around with eachother. “I have, yes.” He admitted with a shrug. “There was a time when I was out in public and some gross fan grabbed my ass. And then I shoved the dude away from me. Of course, this was all caught on camera but the certain video that got exposed to the media was misinterpreted by a long run.

“I was taking pictures with fans and he was next in line and being shielded by a bunch of other people, the ass-groping was covered. So from the camera’s point of view, it made me seem like the bad guy by shoving an innocent, loving fan who just wanted a picture.. It was like a hu-u-ge misunderstanding..” Yashe grumbled, fingers picking at the skin.

Tanaka shook his head, “Thats terrible.”

“Yeah. But luckily, like a week later, some fans got another resurfaced video of the ass groping in action and managed to clear my name. But, of course, there’s still a lot of those out there who think I hurt a fan. Obviously not true but being a star comes at a cost.”

“Yeah, guess you’re right.”  
Yashe was right. By becoming a model.. or a singer, or a performer of any sorts, and putting your name in the spotlight.. there’s so many things to be at risk. Such as a reputation to be picked up on and how stepping up your game, really does matter. Your whole image and life is on the line and a wrong move could send you spiraling down failure. You were within the palms of millions of judging eyes and criticizing sprawling cameras. 

“Kinda makes you wish you never became a model huh? Haha.” Yashe chuckled, knocking a soft punch to Tanaka’s arm. Who just swayed lazily. 

...

“Yeah, you’re right.” Admitted defeat escaped his lips.

“Haha- er.. wha? No, I meant that as a joke.”

“No, actually.. I do regret signing up for this job.” He sighed, although monotone voice still in sync. “It’s so much moving around, I sleep for a little and then I have to move in order to sleep for a little while more. And the outfits are sometimes bulky and uncomfortable. And even if I try to pluck out some positivity, the negative still overpowering it. And worst of all, I miss Ohta.”

“Woah, woah, okay dude, I really didn’t mean to get your spirits smashed with the failure stories of ours. That’s really our whole problem. But, you got potential dude.” Yashe insisted skittishly, rambling around his frail hands. 

“No, Yashe, I think I kind of realized that I really can’t do anything more than laze around. Hmm.. and I’m kinda liking the idea of that.” Tanaka admitted. “When I was being a full-time home husband, it was peaceful and nice. Feeling useless was just a small percentage and maybe this whole model this isn’t really cut out for lazy me..”

“Eh?” Yashe tilted his head. “Well.. you kinda already signed contracts so I don’t think-“

“I fell asleep while trying to sign the contract and they ended up telling Akira to make me sign it the next time I come around to the department.” There was a twinkle swirled in Tanaka’s eyes, as if victory was struck. “So.. that kinda means I’m not tied down by any social constructing strings. And you’ve really opened my and I’m kinda thinking that.. hey.. maybe this stuff isn’t for me.” The man stood up slowly, his victorious stance shining proudly.

“Hey, hey, Tanaka! You can’t cut to conclusions so quickly! You barely debuted and nobody even knows anything about you and the magazine photos completely offput your appearance big time!”

“Yes. And that’s good. I’ll have no time blending into normal background character society.” Tanaka nodded, ignoring how Yashe popped up from his seat and pressed a hand to his shoulder. “This whole modeling thing.. I think I’ve been trying to do for somebody else and not even for me.. And that person doesn’t even want this so all of this is just for nothing. If anything, taking this offer was more hell than independence. You’ve kind of made me realize that.”

“I just told you sad stories about how me and my friend’s career kind of went off track.”

“Nonetheless, I think this is where my time is is gonna end.” Tanaka dramatically deadpanned. He looked up to the pink haired fellow and gave a thumbs up. “You were good in this short times, Yashe. I’ll remember you.”

Yashe rolled his eyes, “Look at you. Quitting the team after being here so shortly. You really are quick with actions, huh?~”

“Yes. Yes I am.” 

“I’m not even processing this, man. But I guess if I helped you with something then I’m glad. Happy for you, hun.” Yashe pat the shorter’s glossed hair. 

“Thanks. Well, I’m gonna go. It was nice meeting you again.” Tanaka said before he slowly scurried into the crowd, nervously. 

He began to scurry and slide his way around the many people. Although slow, it allowed him to peer among the many sections of the penthouse. He couldn’t much get to the bathroom with so many people in his way. Ah. So there will have to be a new route to be discovered, Tanaka sighed. But nonetheless, he turned himself around only to tap himself into the familiar angry man in past gossip.

“Quit popping up everywhere. You make me wanna punch a tree.” Isao growled once he glared down to Tanaka. Tanaka processed to remain silent, reading the eyes he was given. Angered, annoyed eyes. Probably tired eyes. Different colored eyes. Fake eyes. Like.. literally, fake eyes, he wears contacts, we talked about this.

“Isao.” Tanaka said simply. “I’m going to quit the team. So you don’t have to be so angry with me anymore with my style of working..”

“Eh?” Isao raised a brow. “Uhh. As much as I hate your ass, you can’t really do that.“

“I’m not under a contract. So.. yeah, I really can.” Tanaka explained. “Before I leave, I need to let you know that forgiveness is key. Not to just others, but to yourself. Don’t be so angry with yourself for past mistakes. Things happen, things will always happen, so that’s why it’s better to just see things through.” He said.

Isao stood confusingly stunned. “Erm..” He started. “I.. um. Thanks.” He nodded, averting shy eyes. Tanaka nodded before bestowing a bow and waving a hand as he scampered off. “Bye.”

With that, he began scuffling towards the direction he remembers the exit from. Perhaps he could find the very Oota he pried for. So with deep determination and slow feet, he recognized a familiar ponytail of yellow. His eyes crooned just at the sight, now caving in towards it. There, he saw his boyfriend with multiple deserts and sweets clashed tightly on a plate as he was talking with his manager all while dipping a strawberry into the chocolate fountain upon the table.

“Oota!” Tanaka had called out. The attention being caught, the blond waved a large hand. “Oi. Sorry, Tanaka. I got distracted because there were so many sweets and then I bumped into Akira. We were talking about how nice desert is.”

Tanaka walked over to the taller and placed a firm hand on his wrist, averted eyes wore his expression down, “Come on, Oota..” He tugged into the direction of the door, quick feet already moving. “Come? Ah, we only been here so shortly, Tanaka.” Oota said.

Tanaka paused his steps, turning over to Akira who was confused in the middle of this. He took a small moment to smile to the girl who brought him into the business. Her bright personality wouldn’t be forgotten and maybe perhaps she’ll visit him at the bakery. “Thank you for all you’ve done, Akira. The experience was amazing.” He said with a small bow. Akira chuckled at this notion, “Why, you’re welcome, Tanaka. So sudden with this, I’m kinda confused but you look like you’ve gotten an eye opener.” She said with a careless shrug, the wine glass cupped within her palm swirled. 

Tanaka’s small grin inches higher before turning around and dragging the Oota behind him, those sweets piled on that plate dangerously tumbling upon eachother. “Oi. Tanaka? I don’t think it’s very considerate to leave a party so soon. Is there somethin going on?” He had asked once they enter the elevator pressing downwards. 

Tanaka refuses for an answer, instead focusing his attention of their transportation timing. Finally when the doors to the metal opened, he continued to pull the Oota along, who was still in baffled stance but kept his sweets of the dish carefully balanced.

“Our ride isn’t supposed to be scheduled for a later time, Tanaka. We can’t leave now.” Oota told the smaller who blinked once exited the building. Finding the empty, brightly-lit entrance. With no cars destined for them, no people around in sight, and the fountain the middle continuing to splash beautifully. “So we best go back inside.” Oota said.

Tanaka held the fabric of the sleeve tighter, that being strongly recognized by Oota, who paused. “Tanaka?” He asked slowly, just staring down at the man who was disconnected of eye contact. The nervous orbs planted on the ground below.

“Oota.” Tanaka sighed. “Remember when I had that small emotional fit.. sometime ago?” He asked.

Oota tensed to the question, but otherwise calmed down to answer. “Ah. Yes.”

“Well.. I’m sorry it took me so long to say apologize. So, I’m sorry about that whole thing.” Tanaka spoke, the hand that was clutching the suit soon drifted down to the hand of the other. “I’ve been feeling so bad that you’ve taken such good care of me for so long. Highschool.. college, and even now. I feel like a burden to you, sometimes, Oota. Being so lazy and so unreliable, I took the job up in hopes I could gain some independence and make you happy. But when I saw how much you didn’t like the idea, made me realize how much I hated the job.” He declared, small fingers colliding with the larger ones. Intertwining delicately.

“Oota. I don’t like modeling. I don’t think I ever liked it from the start. And you don’t like it either. I don’t like so much eyes on me, I don’t like the uncomfortable sleeping patterns on set, I don’t like the idea of the whole world fully finding out who I am, and I really really don’t like how I’m not with you. I’m quitting. So.. yeah.” Tanaka concluding, now wafted eyes carrying upwards. Looking to the concerned orbs.

“Tanaka..” He sighed, quickly drawing him into a tight hug. “I don’t and never have saw you as a burden or a trouble. I don’t want you to think like that again, I completely love you just the way you are. Listless and lazy, that’s my Tanaka.” He swooned. “You took up an uncomfortable job just to try and make me and yourself happy. That alone, makes me happy. And whatever choices you make in this present and in the future, I will fully support.”

Their embraces lasted strong. Tanaka pressing his cheek into the comforting shoulder, smiling greatly. “I can’t wait to go back to my old job of being a full-time lazy, Oota boyfriend.” He admitted. “It’s really the best job there is.”

“That’s what I like to hear, Tanaka.” Oota smiles, pulling themselves away. Lowering himself to press his lips to the other. They held lovingly before parting. “Love you, Tanaka.”

“I love you too, Oota.”

—

Although short lived and awkwardly timed, the modeling job was cut to a halt. The two had made it home perfectly and thus, began their normal uneventful life once more. Tanaka had talked to Akira who was saddened to the decision but respected him and his choice fully. She continued on visiting the bakery and had little tea times with Tanaka. Sometimes, Isao and Yashe would go incognito in order to sneak to the establish and join for the tea parties. Now Tanaka having gained three new friends. And with his debut, the company had announced that it was only a one time thing. And no more shall the model be participating in their department. The public being quit disappointed, but BrightlyStar had found another model to take in place of Tanaka. Which brushed the whole ordeal under the bridge.

And now.. with closure being confirmed and his listless days being ahead of him with Oota along his side. There within the bakery, Tanaka stood by the window, neglected sweeping broom in hand, and began listlessly dozing off to slumber.. basking in the generous sunlight, as he now knows..  
he is content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story was so bad y’all,, lmao now this story is done I can go work on some haikyuu fics now byeeeeee if u like haikyuu get ready <3


End file.
